If All Bleach was Yaoi
by Arden Tenjou
Summary: Collection of stories, mostly one- or two-shots, about different pairings all through Bleach. Huge number of pairings including: Kyouraku x Ukitake, Kensei x Shuuhei, Ukitake x Hitsugaya, Ikkaku x Yumichika, Kenpachi x Ikkaku, Byakuya x Renji x Ichigo, and various other parings for Ichigo and Aizen.
1. Byakuya and Renji

If All of Bleach was Yaoi

Please forgive the silliness of this idea. In spite of that, I'll still try to make things as believable as possible.

Planned table of contents (I'd like to do all of these as it's written, but in reality I'll probably skip some, do them out of order, or get different ideas as I go. It's just a rough estimate):

**Story 1** – Byakuya and Renji (Refer to Suffused Feelings) - **DONE**

Quote:

"_'That's impossible.'_

_Renji felt the light of hope in his chest dissipate and sink. He lowered his gaze._

_Worst of all, when Kuchiki Taichou continued it was in his disapproving parent voice. 'Renji, disregarding for a moment the fact that I have never felt attracted to another man in that way, a relationship between a captain and vice captain is…unseemly.' Renji barely managed a nod, still unable to move in any other way. 'It's tantamount to a perversion of the purpose of the 13 divisions. Therefore, even if such feelings do exist, there is no way they can be accepted. Do you understand, Renji?'_"

**Story 2** – Kyouraku and Ukitake - **DONE**

Quote:

"_Ukitake drew back, breathing heavily. He met Shunsui's eyes with desperation. 'Kyouraku…do something. Leave…or keep going…I can't stop anymore…'_

_Shunsui clenched his fists for a moment, knowing that Ukitake was giving him a chance to get out of this situation and retain their previous relationship. But then he grinned. _

_'Can't stop, huh…unfortunately, I think that applies to both of us.' He lightly wrapped his hands around Ukitake's waist while kneeling in front of him. Then, drawing him closer, he kissed him again._"

**Story 3** – Kensei and Shuuhei – **DONE**

"_Shuuhei blinked, not sure if he should answer honestly, or if that would simply make him hated. Eventually, he blushed even more, unable to hide it, and felt his eyes moisten with tears. 'Taichou…I think I…'_

_'Ah!' Kensei stopped him, raising a hand with a trace of panic. 'That's enough, don't complicate things. You admire me a lot, I get that. But don't confuse that with love or anything. For starters, I'm a man.'_

_'Taichou…there's nothing confusing about it. I've felt this way since I was ten years old.'_

_'Woah!' Kensei exclaimed, stepping backward. 'That's a lot of pressure.'_"

**Story 4** – Ukitake and Hitsugaya (could be called shota, although technically Toushirou is much older than he looks) – **DONE**

Quote:

"_Juushiro backed off a little, but only enough to speak in Hitsugaya's ear. 'Did it feel good?'_

_Hitsugaya flushed up to his ears. 'I don't know…get control of yourself. We're both men, this is inappropriate.'_

_'You should tell me that it felt bad,' Juushiro murmured, nuzzling Hitsugaya under his ear._

_The boy shivered again, his hands gripping the fabric of the couch. 'Wh-…why?'_

_'Because then I might stop.'_"

**Story 5** – Ikkaku and Yumichika – **DONE**

Quote:

"_'Ikkaku,' he said._

_Ikkaku yawned, without opening his eyes. 'Hm?'_

_'I have a favor.'_

_'Yeah? What?'_

_As he spoke, Yumichika leaned slowly over Ikkaku's prone body. He said softly, 'Don't hate me.' And then he touched Ikkaku's lips to his own._

_Ikkaku's eyes flew open with a startled noise, but he did not stop him. Yumichika slowly drew away, carefully gauging Ikkaku's expression. Ikkaku looked surprised for a moment, and then he groaned and rubbed his mouth. 'What's wrong with you? What a bad joke.' Then he rolled over, and went back to sleep._

_That moment broke Yumichika's heart._"

**Story 6** – Kenpachi and Ikkaku – **DONE**

Quote:

"_Suddenly, Zaraki's hand clamped down on Ikkaku's wrist. Ikkaku stared at it._

_While keeping hold of Ikkaku's wrist, Zaraki rose and turned to face him, dripping water everywhere from his soaking wet hair. It dripped and hung all around his face, looking almost like it had when they first met. Ikkaku felt himself blush inadvertently. Zaraki Taichou looked much more handsome this way, he thought idly, completely unaware of the danger he was in. And of the fact that he was one of the few people in the universe who thought of Zaraki Taichou as being handsome._

_Zaraki glared at him with what Ikkaku assumed was anger. Then he said, 'You've caught me on a bad day. But it's your fault for touching me that way.'_"

**Story 7** – Byakuya and Renji and Ichigo - **DONE**

Quote:

"_Ichigo closed his eyes briefly, steeling up his courage. Finally he said, 'Renji. I'll only ask this once…can I kiss you?'_

_Renji seemed at a loss for words. A slight blush rose to his cheeks as he met Ichigo's eyes. 'Umm…' he murmured._

_Ichigo realized that he would not get another chance; he could see the love in Renji's eyes and it was not for him. So he gently took Renji's cheek in his hand. He drew his face closer, and despite a look of panic, Renji did not fight him. Their lips were a mere breath apart._

_BAM._

_Renji's door burst open, nearly flying off its hinges. Both men leapt in surprise to stare at the person who'd done it. Ichigo's eyebrows raised. It was Byakuya._"

**Story 8 - **Ichigo and Hirako (And Kenpachi) - **DONE**

Quote:

"_'It got me thinking…maybe it doesn't have to be Renji. Maybe…I need to try it with other men before I know. I don't know. Maybe that's stupid.' Though he was able to say this relatively calmly, Ichigo's face continued to get redder as he spoke._

_For his part, Shinji could hardly move. He sat watching Ichigo with his mouth agape for what must have been minutes. Eventually, he ran his hand along his chin, trying to appear calm. Then he said, 'I think you've convinced me.'_

_'Hm?' Ichigo glanced up._

_Shinji slid the table out from in between them, Ichigo protesting since he still had his cup in his hand. Without a word, Shinji took it from him, and downed it._

_'Hey!' Ichigo complained._

_Without missing a beat, Shinji grabbed Ichigo's face, pressed their lips together and fed Ichigo the sake from his own mouth._"

**Story 9 - **Kyouraku and Ukitake (2) - **DONE**

Quote:

" _'You don't have to be coy with me, Ukitake. I know you've got a fairly high sex drive, and I've stopped hearing rumors about you and local girls.'_

_Juushiro blushed. 'I don't do that…'_

_'It's fine, it's fine, I'm not judging you. But listen, I'm not with anyone right now either, so it's no big deal, right?'_

_No big deal?_

_Juushiro lowered his gaze. He'd just worked out why Kyouraku had been spending so much time with him lately. 'Um…no, Kyouraku.'_

_'Hm?'_

_He hid the pain in his heart before he continued. 'Thank you, but no…the truth is, I don't really like doing it with men.'_

_Kyouraku went completely still. His trademark smirk was gone._

_'Anyway…' He turned to him and smiled as pleasantly as he could. 'It's getting late. We'd better head back.'_

_Kyouraku didn't move for a moment. 'I see…' he said. Then he sat up and smiled back at Juushiro. Was he imagining things? Did Kyouraku look like he was in pain? 'All right. Let's go home.'_ "

**Story 10 - **Aizen and Grimmjow** - DONE  
**  
Quote:

" _'Do you know why you're here, Grimmjow?' Aizen inquired, as Grimmjow sat down. Aizen stood over him, merely smiling._

_Grimmjow glanced away. 'Because I disobeyed you.'_

_Aizen considered. 'Not precisely, no.' He placed a hand behind Grimmjow on the bed and forced him to retreat and lay down on his back as he spoke. 'I don't believe you intended to disobey me. You are here because you let your ego get in the way of serving me. Do you understand?'_

_Grimmjow swallowed. 'Yes.'_

_Aizen sighed, smiling softly. This was his most dangerous kind of smile. 'I don't believe you do.'_ "

**Story 11 - Ichigo and Grimmjow**

**Possible Ichigo pairings**:

-Grimmjow

-Renji - DONE

-Kenpachi - DONE

-Byakuya - DONE

-Hirako Shinji - DONE

**Possible Aizen pairings** (there's a lot I'd like to do, but they depress me, so it's not going to be very many):

-Grimmjow - DONE

-Ulquiorra

-Stark

-Ichigo

-Renji (See Desire of an Espada)

-Gin

-Hirako Shinji

And there it is. Of course I can take requests, but I must warn you, I'm not very good at them.

Story 1

Byakuya and Renji

Refer to Suffused Feelings: s/8227373/1/Suffused_Feelings


	2. Kyouraku and Ukitake

If All of Bleach was Yaoi

Story 2

Kyouraku and Ukitake

Kyouraku Shunsui heaved a heavy sigh. He lay on his stomach on the floor of his office, trying to have an impromptu picnic with some sake and manjuu, but Nanao wasn't having it. She simply stepped over him multiple times to keep doing the work he was supposed to be doing. He sighed again.

"Hey…" he said, as she stepped over his head again. "Nanao-chan…"

A barely audible huff. "What is it, Kyouraku Taichou?"

He lazily rolled over onto his side, scratching his stomach. "Why don't we take a break? Have some snacks! Come join me, Nanao-chan-"

"'We'? What work have you been doing that deserves a break?"

Shunsui scratched his beard, thinking. "Waiting for you."

She sighed. "If you aren't going to do work, then please get out. My legs are getting sore from stepping over you."

"Oh…it was such a nice view too."

She blushed up to her ears. "You were lying face down, with your hat on! There's no way you could-" She stopped herself as her captain grinned and she realized there was every possibility he could and would. To hide her blush she turned back to the paperwork she was carrying. "If you want to have a picnic, then please do it somewhere else."

Shunsui pouted. "Do you think Rangiku-chan would come and play with me?"

Nanao considered, pushing her glasses up with her pen. "Unlikely. She's still on duty. Why don't you go and see Ukitake Taichou?" Under her breath she added, "He nearly matches you on irresponsibility after all."

Shunsui stood, suddenly growing quiet. He approached her and patted her on the shoulder, then said gently, "Nanao-chan. You are my dearest heart, but it's not good to insult my best friend."

Nanao was silent for a moment. Then she blushed heavily. "I'm sorry. Excuse me, Kyouraku Taichou."

"All is forgiven!" Shunsui exclaimed, and then tried to hug her, which she deftly evaded, causing him to fall on his face. Rubbing his nose, he got up as if nothing had happened. "Fair enough, then, I'll go and see Ukitake."

"Have a good trip, Taichou."

Shunsui arrived at Ukitake's family mansion, whistling as he carried his sake and manjuu. He headed to the place he was almost certain Ukitake would be, Ugendou's garden lake. Sure enough, he sensed his reiatsu as he approached, although it was fluctuating as it did when Ukitake was ill. Shunsui sighed. Well, maybe his presence make him feel better. Either way, he would check in on him and leave him some manjuu if he couldn't play.

"Yo, handsome man," Shunsui said, sitting down outside the bamboo curtain with a grin. He could see Ukitake's silhouette, rising from his futon. "Feeling bad again today?"

"K-kyouraku…" Ukitake murmured. "Sorry, I can't play right now."

Shunsui nodded. "I figured. But don't worry your white head about it, I'm here to cheer you up!"

A hesitant laugh. "You mean you're bored because Nanao-chan is busy."

"It's much the same thing. So. How about a glass before you go back to bed?" he said, holding up the bottle and two small sake cups.

Another moment of hesitation. "Um…no, thank you. I'd like to, it's…sorry, I don't want you to see me right now…"

Shunsui frowned. "Don't want me to see you? What are you suddenly acting like a virgin bride for, Ukitake? What's wrong?"

Ukitake gasped, sensing Shunsui rising from his seat. "No, Kyouraku, trust me…just…I'll tell you later, okay? It's just…a bad time…"

Shunsui was not having that. "Well, I'm your best friend, so I'm coming in to see you. Better hide any dirty magazines you've got lying around." Saying this, he pushed open the curtain and stepped inside.

Ukitake immediately whirled away in a veil of white locks and kept his face hidden from Shunsui. Shunsui sighed. He crouched down beside him and lightly poked his shoulder. "Oooi. Shirou-chan. It's not the end of the world if you've lost your good looks."

Ukitake would normally have laughed at that, but now he shook his head. "It's not that."

Shunsui frowned. "No?" He considered, looking skyward and scratching his neck. "Have you…turned into a girl overnight, like in a cheesy porn novel?"

"Kyouraku!" Ukitake admonished, though his breath was beginning to get shorter. "I'm serious, you have to leave…hah…your smell is…"

"My smell?" Shunsui said with raised eyebrows. He sniffed the inside of his shihakushou. "I took a bath last night. Do I smell funky?"

"No, that's…not…hah…"

Finally, Ukitake turned around, drawing himself up on both arms so he was half facing Shunsui while leaning on one hip, his long white hair cast all about in an extremely erotic posture, whether this was on purpose or not. He slowly drew his gaze up to look in the eyes of his best friend. "There's…something I never told you about my illness…" he murmured.

Shunsui frowned. "I'm sensing that."

"Toward the end of an attack…sometimes I can hold it back, but sometimes…" As he was speaking, he slowly reached forward to wrap his arm around Shunsui's shoulders, drawing him close. "It gets so strong…I can't…"

Shunsui's eyes widened. He was equally surprised as he himself did nothing to stop what was about to happen. Ukitake then wrapped his other arm around Shunsui so their faces were inches apart. Shunsui let one knee drop to the tatami mat floor. He was somewhat frozen, because he'd never imagined this expression on his best friend before. Ukitake's eyes were lidded, and glazed with desire. His cheeks were a pleasant pink, not obviously blushing. His lips pink and parted, and hot breath flowed from between them, landing on Shunsui's lips. Given that he himself had spent a long time without…choking the chicken, as they say…or indeed with any other kind of release, Shunsui was in a strange situation where it was actually harder to say 'no' to kissing his best friend than it was to say 'yes'. Hmm.

"I told you…" Ukitake murmured against his lips. "…not to come in…"

Shunsui glanced skyward again, nodding. "You did. I'll listen to you the next time you tell me to do something."

"Too late. All I want to say to you now, is…don't move…"

"Hm?"

Ukitake slowly slid his body closer to Shunsui's and gradually covered his mouth in a kiss. Shunsui's eyes went wide, and he couldn't move. It was really strange, not least of which how hard it was to stop. He held so much affection for this man, and though he knew that he was attractive, it had never occurred to him that he could be a source for sexual arousal. Now, it was very much occurring to him.

Ukitake drew back, breathing heavily. He met Shunsui's eyes with desperation. "Kyouraku…do something. Leave…or keep going…I can't stop anymore…"

Shunsui clenched his fists for a moment, knowing that Ukitake was giving him a chance to get out of this situation and retain their previous relationship. But then he grinned. "Can't stop, huh…unfortunately, I think that applies to both of us." He lightly wrapped his hands around Ukitake's waist while kneeling in front of him. Then, drawing him closer, he kissed him again.

Ukitake's frail body was trembling, and Shunsui could practically feel his fast heartbeat through his body. Ukitake had been the aggressor, but as soon as he felt Shunsui's hands on him, he seemed to melt, and his light grip around Shunsui's shoulders begged for more. Shunsui wasn't sure at first, but more and more he realized that this didn't feel wrong; in fact it reminded him of one or two times in their friendship, especially when they were younger, when he had thought about what sex with Ukitake would be like. Now, apparently, he was going to find out.

He enjoyed the strange sensation of kissing him (Ukitake proved to be a master) for a few moments, then he hesitantly placed a hand on the exposed skin on Ukitake's chest. Ukitake shivered, his hands flexing into Shunsui's clothing. Shunsui slowly ran his hand along Ukitake's chest, at the same time sliding his kimono off his shoulders. He felt Ukitake's sharp breathing against his ear. As he was touching him, he gazed on Ukitake's exposed upper body.

He'd seen it before, of course. They'd been friends for hundreds of years, they had obviously seen each other naked once or twice. But looking at it now somehow seemed very different. Ukitake was so thin, it was almost hard to look at him; the kimono hid a lot. He still had muscle, not completely skin and bones. However, it was his frailty that was actually pushing Shunsui's buttons at the moment. He had a thing about taking care of frail women, and had a brief thought that Ukitake may have been the cause of that to begin with. Without quite knowing what he was doing, he pushing Ukitake down onto the futon and covered his chest with his kisses.

Ukitake shuddered, knocking Shunsui's hat off to the side as he grasped his head. "Kyouraku…" he murmured in a husky voice.

Shunsui became bolder, and pulled Ukitake's kimono down so that it exposed his whole chest and also restricted his hands. Ukitake looked uncertain, but then Shunsui began the attack on his chest again, and soon Ukitake's pants and light moans filled the small room.

He trembled, his legs moving absently since his hands could not. Shunsui noticed this and considered for a moment whether he really wanted to go further. At the same time, he noticed the tent pitched in the lower half of Ukitake's kimono. He smirked up at him.

"That didn't take long," he jibed, grinning.

Ukitake flushed and turned away. "Because you…"

"Yes, yes, I'll take responsibility," Shunsui said. "Listen, since we're going to do this, how about we do it properly?"

Ukitake frowned. "What do you mean?"

Shunsui considered, resting his head on his hand absently. "Well, you say you get these attacks every once in a while."

Ukitake nodded.

"And normally you just seclude yourself and wait for them to pass, is that right?"

A blush, and another nod.

Shunsui clapped his hands. "There you have it. I'll be your sex therapist."

"My what?!" Ukitake gasped, attempting to sit up, but still trapped under his kimono.

"You're getting embarrassed now? You just had your tongue down my throat."

Ukitake closed his eyes with a bad blush. "I…can't stop when I'm like this…"

"Fair enough. Don't stop then. I'll bet you anything it'll clear up after we're done."

"Well…maybe…" Ukitake murmured.

"So then. Whenever you have one of these, you just call me. Let's call it an extension of our friendship."

Ukitake looked dubious. "It..won't change our relationship at all?"

Shunsui shook his head, smiling.

Ukitake was quiet for a time, and his blush returned. "Okay…then, I guess…"

"Great!"

Shunsui then covered Ukitake's body with his own, and after a few moments of rustling, rubbed their cocks together underneath their kimonos. Ukitake flinched and a gasp escaped him, his hands now free to grip onto Shunsui's sleeves. At first, Shunsui merely stroked them pleasantly as he would when working himself up to jack off. Then gradually he began to grind his hips against Ukitake's.

Ukitake's facial expression was getting sexier by the moment. "Kyouraku…" he murmured.

Shunsui smirked, then he leaned down close to Ukitake's ear. "Hey. During these times, why don't we use first names? That way it's easy to switch gears when we're done."

Ukitake was hesitant, blushing and staring at Shunsui's chest for a moment. "Okay…but you call me Shiro-chan sometimes anyway."

"Ah…that's right. But your full name is hard to say, especially if I'm going to be saying it over and over…"

"So just…Shiro."

Shunsui smirked. "Shiro," he repeated, next to Ukitake's ear.

Ukitake let out a soft moan, wrapping his arms around Shunsui again. "Shunsui…"

Shunsui blinked. He hadn't realized how big an effect Ukitake saying his first name was going to have on his libido. It was big. He felt his cock hardening in his hand, and had to fight back the urge to just jerk off until he came. He compromised by grinding harder against Ukitake, and unconsciously kissing Ukitake's neck.

Ukitake moaned out loud now. His hips began to thrust up lightly to meet Shunsui's. He felt himself getting closer. "Ah…that's good…Shunsui…"

Shunsui gritted his teeth. "Sorry, I'm going to cum soon."

Ukitake nodded. "Me too. Just don't stop what you're doing."

Shunsui captured Ukitake's lips. The smaller man moaned against his mouth, his hips writhing in pleasure underneath him. Shunsui yanked them both off furiously, but it was actually Ukitake who came first.

"Aahh!" Ukitake cried, arching his back and gripping Shunsui's sleeves. His cum sprayed his own chest as well as the front of Shunsui's kimono.

Shunsui didn't wait. He finished just seconds later, adding more cum to Ukitake's chest. Not normally an easily embarrassed man, he had to blush as he saw the extreme sexy scene set before him: Ukitake, glazed in sweat, his hair wildly strewn underneath him, panted loudly from moist, red lips, his eyes closed and body bent like a tree, with his chest covered in cum. Shunsui had to look away, because he felt himself hardening again.

"Well, handsome. How do you feel now?" he asked, with a grin that showed nothing of what he'd just been thinking.

Ukitake blearily opened his eyes. He blinked and considered for a moment. "Better," he said, but then he bit his lip. "But…"

Shunsui grinned. He was waiting for that. "Okay then. Well, let's take a quick breather, have some sake and manjuu, and then I'll make sure and satisfy you completely."

Ukitake glanced up at him. He blushed. "If you say so."


	3. Kensei and Shuuhei

Story 3

Kensei and Shuuhei

He'd waited for so long. Hisagi Shuuhei had his first love at the age of ten. In a moment when he was overcome with fear, when his whole reality seemed to darken with death, facing a foe that even an adult would find preposterously frightening, a man appeared who saved him and also shocked him into knowing what it was to be a man. He only spoke to him for a moment, but remembered every detail about him. Muguruma Kensei, Captain of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13. A shinigami.

Shuuhei knew he wanted to follow that man, and so he planned to enter the Gotei 13 as well. But since knowledge was scarce in Rukongai, it was not until he enrolled in school that he learned what had happened to Muguruma Kensei, just hours after he met him. That he had become melded together with a hollow in some sort of freakish science experiment by Urahara Kisuke, escaped into the human world, and was never heard from again. Shuuhei did go through a period of despair, and it was unfortunately during this period that he got to know Kazeshini, his zanpakutou. But not being able to meet that man did not change who he wanted to be. He would mourn, and learn.

Some part of him never doubted that he was alive. But as he grew older and more accustomed to life as a shinigami, as he made friends and became close with his captain, the idea of ever seeing him again started to seem like a dream. It grew further and further from something he ever really thought he could do. He still thought about him, though.

And as he lay, convinced that he would die at the hands of the arrancar, during the holy war with Aizen, the man appeared again. Shuuhei couldn't believe it. His appearance had changed somewhat, but everything else about him was exactly the same as he remembered. Shuuhei didn't realize, since he had fantasized about their encounter so many times, that the current Kensei's reiatsu was much stronger than that of the one he met a hundred years ago. As far as Shuuhei was concerned, he'd always been unbelievably strong.

And though he, like Shuuhei, was also defeated that day, Shuuhei didn't care at all. He was just so stunned and overjoyed to see him again, the man who occupied an almost savior-like existence in his heart. When the dust settled, and peace returned to Soul Society, he wondered what became of him, wanting to talk to him, but he never found out.

Around the same time, he was informed that he would be getting a new captain at last. This was partly a relief, because the work load had been monstrous, but he was still felt conflicted; he wouldn't tell anyone, but he wasn't ready to have another captain yet.

The day came when the new captain was to meet the division. They gathered in the training hall of the 9th division barracks, as many of the division members as could make it. Shuuhei stood at the front of the room. He did his best to be professional, and greet the new captain gratefully. Then the door to the training area opened. Shuuhei at first thought he was dreaming or hallucinating. Then his eyes widened.

The new captain stepped inside and folded his arms. He nodded to all present. "'Morning," he said simply.

Shuuhei's mouth had dropped open as Muguruma Kensei, wearing the same uniform of Shuuhei's memories, walked to the head of the room to stand beside him, very naturally, as if they had always been working together.

"Well," Kensei said. "Some of you may know that I was captain of this division before. So I've been through this awkward phase where you're still getting to know me. But like I said then, that's tough, because you're going to have to get to know me as we go, I plan on keeping you pretty busy. And I won't speak ill of my predecessor…" he said, more softly. Shuuhei's heart ached. "Mostly because, even though he was my subordinate at one time, all that happened made me realize that I didn't really know him.

"As for any differences in our styles…there are probably a lot. Mainly, I've been told that I don't have a very good sense of humor," his face began to darken, "So if you try to make me laugh you will likely end up hurt. Watch out for that. Also…"

Abruptly, he slapped Shuuhei hard on the shoulder and then pointed to him.

"This guy will probably still be doing most of the work. He's brilliant. I once saw him back down a hollow when he was just a little pipsqueak. So have no doubt, he's still going to be the most responsible person in this division."

Shuuhei felt like his heart was going to explode. His biggest fear, should he ever meet Kensei again, was that he wouldn't remember Shuuhei. Not only did he remember him…he'd called him brilliant…and touched him… Shuuhei prayed that he wasn't blushing as much as he felt he was. And then he realized, Kensei had probably said that so Shuuhei's position of respect that he'd earned while taking care of the division wouldn't be damaged. Now he didn't care so much whether he was blushing or not.

"So, to sum up, I look forward to working with you."

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_" answered the division, bowing. Shuuhei forgot.

Kensei glanced at him and then thumbed toward his office. "Come on. Work to do."

A few weeks passed in a bit of a daze for Shuuhei. Kensei admitted he could hardly have forgotten the events of that day, so it was natural he remembered Shuuhei too. It still amazed him. He would often find himself spacing out while staring at his captain during meetings, something Kensei did not fail to notice, but also chose not to comment on.

Eventually Kensei played a hunch. "You know, we're old friends. You should just call me 'Kensei'."

Shuuhei flushed up to his ears, mostly at the implication that they were 'old friends'. "I can't," he said, denying his fervor with a soft voice. "You're my captain."

Kensei frowned, now bored. "Well, it's your choice. But my last name's hard to say, isn't it?"

"Yes…" Shuuhei admitted.

"The world wouldn't end if you called me by my first name."

Shuuhei was silent for quite a while, causing Kensei to observe him with interest. Eventually he said, "Maybe…when we're alone…Kensei…-san?"

Kensei sighed, rolling his eyes. "Suit yourself."

It was during a training exercise some days later that a stray fragment of a rock that had shattered struck Shuuhei in the ankle. He wasn't prepared for it and began to fall, together with Kazeshini, which was a dangerous combination. Just as he was about to be impaled, he felt an arm encircle his waist, holding his full weight easily. He looked up.

His captain was gazing ahead, as if he barely noticed that he held Shuuhei in the crook of one arm. He said to the other members of the division present, "That's all for today, you lot. Head on back." The 9th division members bowed, and presently began to disperse.

Shuuhei tried to stop himself from blushing furiously both at the proximity of his captain, and the fact that he had saved him yet again. He began to feel heat surging through his crotch, and hoped it went unnoticed. He failed to consider at the time that for the first time in his life, he was sexually attracted to a man. But then again, to Shuuhei, Kensei was much more than a man.

"Can you walk?" Kensei asked, glancing at him.

Shuuhei tried very hard to look normal. "Yes. I don't think anything is broken."

Kensei deposited him back on his feet. Unfortunately, as he did, Shuuhei realized that it might indeed be fractured. His jaw muscles tightened a bit, but this was his only outward sign of pain.

Kensei sighed. "I thought so. It may just be a fracture, but if you walk on it, it'll break completely. Here," he said, kneeling with his back to Shuuhei. "Hop on, I'll carry you to the 4th division."

Shuuhei stood in shock. Then he shook his head vigorously, for many reasons.

Kensei growled. "Would you rather I carried you like a princess? Stop being stubborn!"

"Taichou…" Shuuhei murmured. "I can't…"

"Why the hell not?"

Slowly, Shuuhei's hands moved down to cover the rapidly growing bulge underneath his hakama. Kensei glanced down. He observed this for a while.

"Oh," he said, simply.

Shuuhei covered his horribly blushing face. "I'm sorry, Taichou. You must think I'm disgusting."

Kensei considered for a moment. Then he rose and faced Shuuhei, scratching the back of his neck. "'Surprising' is the word I would use, I guess," he muttered. Shuuhei was utterly mortified. "So…are you just pent up a bit, or is it…me?"

Shuuhei blinked, not sure if he should answer honestly, or if that would simply make him hated. Eventually, he blushed even more, unable to hide it, and felt his eyes moisten with tears. "Taichou…I think I…"

"Ah!" Kensei stopped him, raising a hand with a trace of panic. "That's enough, don't complicate things. You admire me a lot, I get that. But don't confuse that with love or anything. For starters, I'm a man."

"Taichou…there's nothing confusing about it. I've felt this way since I was ten years old."

"Woah!" Kensei exclaimed, stepping backward. "That's a lot of pressure."

"I know," Shuuhei said, trembling. "But please don't remove me from my post."

Kensei made a face. "Remove you from-…?! Are you stupid?"

Shuuhei blinked.

"Yes, I'm freaked out. I, personally. What does that have to do with the division?"

"Taichou…" Shuuhei murmured, crushed but quite touched at the same time.

"Look…" Kensei said, sighing with his hands on his hips. "Give me some time to think about it, all right? It's true I'm single now, but I've never been with a man. I'm also freaked out that you say you've loved me since you were ten, but I'll let that go for now. So let me think about it, and try not to go crazy in the meantime, all right?"

Shuuhei was utterly moved at Kensei's acceptance of him, even though he continued to say he was freaked out. He glanced down, and then nodded obediently.

"Good. Now suck it up, I'm taking you to the 4th division already."

Shuuhei hesitated. "Taichou, first I should…"

Kensei glanced down, as Shuuhei's hands covered his crotch again. "Oh," he murmured.

"If you could…move away some distance…"

Kensei could have done so, but he remained where he was. Instead he thought for a few moments, still watching Shuuhei's hands trembling over his erection. "Do you generally do it while thinking of me?" he inquired.

Shuuhei went crimson. He glanced away, trembling and said, "Yes…"

"Hmm," Kensei considered silently for a time. "How do you do it?"

"Excuse me?"

Kensei shrugged. "Just curious."

Shuuhei struggled to comprehend why he was being asked these questions. But since it was his captain asking, he could hardly refuse. "Um…usually I…imagine you k-kissing me…"

Kensei folded his arms. "Oh?"

"And…I stroke the shaft for a while…" Without realizing, Shuuhei's hands began to move slowly over his erection.

Kensei watched this happen silently. "Do you touch yourself anywhere else?"

Shuuhei blushed deeply. "Sometimes, I play with my nipples…" he said, hardly believing what he was saying.

"Really? How?"

Shuuhei couldn't believe how detailed this conversation was going. But being near Kensei was making him so hot he almost forgot this was reality. Slowly, he reached up and parted his shihakusho very slightly. With one hand still softly massaging his crotch, he teased his nipple as he normally would.

Kensei stood silently watching for some time. Then he slowly approached him. Shuuhei's hands slowed, and he hotly gazed at his captain's chest as it drew up close to him. Kensei then put his hand inside Shuuhei's shihakusho, and began to tease his other nipple.

Shuuhei cried out in shock, and his knees nearly gave out.

"Like this?" Kensei inquired, his voice completely neutral.

He plucked Shuuhei's nipple several times, swirled one finger around it, then flicked it hard.

"Ah!" Shuuhei cried, collapsing against his captain's body. Kensei held him there without a word. "T-taichou…why…?"

Kensei was silent for a moment. Then he shrugged and said, "Just curious."

Shuuhei truly didn't understand that logic, but he was not about to stop him. "Taichou…" he murmured, clinging to him.

"Well, don't stop. What do you do next?"

Shuuhei scrambled to be able to think coherently, but eventually came up with a response. "Um…sometimes I…put my fingers in my mouth…"

Kensei unhesitatingly reached up and inserted two fingers into Shuuhei's willing mouth. The younger man moaned, contentedly sucking and licking the thick digits with abandon.

"And why do you do that? Is your mouth that sensitive, or…" his gaze intensified as Shuuhei looked up at him with trepidation. "…are you imagining something bigger than fingers going in there?"

Shuuhei moaned loudly. Kensei's fingers drove deeper into his mouth, causing him to make lascivious noises, thrilled by the amount of stimulation.

Kensei's voice was becoming huskier as he murmured, "Maybe it's a little of both."

Shuuhei's vision was going hazy as he clung to his captain and lazily stroked himself, thoroughly in the throes of pleasure.

"Anything else?"

Shuuhei numbly shook his head, as much as he could with Kensei's fingers in his mouth.

"Hm. I suppose there's just this left then." So saying, he covered Shuuhei's hand with his own, passionately stroking Shuuhei over his hakama.

Now Shuuhei finally did lose his footing, collapsing into his captain's arms, where he was safely held. But sensing the need for delicacy, Kensei easily lifted Shuuhei into his arms and lay him down on the grass. Then he began absently stroking Shuuhei's cock again.

"Hey. Two men can have sex, can't they?"

Shuuhei flushed, his sanity returning to him with the shock of what Muguruma Taichou had just said. "What?!" he cried. Nevertheless, his cock hardened painfully.

Kensei shrugged. "I was just wondering."

But now Shuuhei was troubled; he was sure they could, but he'd never thought about the mechanics. "I think so…" he said, hesitantly. "But I couldn't say that I know how."

Kensei scoffed disapprovingly. "You're the one who claims to be gay for me. At least find out how sex works ahead of time."

Shuuhei was confused, but somehow embarrassed. "I'm sorry…" he murmured.

Kensei sighed. "Well. No helping it now. It can't be that difficult."

"Huh?"

Kensei began to strip him, slowly but forcefully. Shuuhei had no idea how to react to this sudden forwardness, but he could not dream of stopping him. The very thought of a situation like this already made his libido go crazy. How would he react if they really went all the way? And yet, he truly hoped they would.

Kensei's hand roamed up Shuuhei's chest, and came to rest on his cheek. "Have you ever kissed a man before?"

Shuuhei swallowed, his eyes traveling from Kensei's eyes to his lips. He dazedly shook his head. "What about you, Taichou?"

He made an angry face. "As if. Just so you know, this doesn't make me gay. I'm still straight, all right?"

Shuuhei nodded, largely uninterested in this argument.

"Open your mouth," Kensei ordered.

Shuuhei shivered, and let his lips part, his tongue lolling out sexily. Kensei tilted Shuuhei's head back, and claimed his lips passionately. Shuuhei moaned, stunned by Kensei's enthusiasm. But Kensei seemed to be kissing him as he would any woman, and with much more skill than Shuuhei had anticipated; his tongue twined with Shuuhei's evoking incredibly pleasant moans from him. He ran his tongue along Shuuhei's gums, making shivers go all up his spine.

At the same time, Kensei was feeling up Shuuhei's chest, causing the other man to writhe in pleasant agony. Finally, Kensei removed his own clothes, as well as the remainder of Shuuhei's, and thrust their hips tightly together.

"Ahh!" Shuuhei cried, overwhelmed by the feeling.

"Hm. Not a bad reaction," Kensei muttered, although now he was blushing too.

Kensei kissed him again. Then he glanced down. "I think I get how it works. Not much different from doing a girl in the ass, right? In that case we have to loosen you up first."

Shuuhei covered his face with embarrassment as Kensei sat back, and lifted his legs to press Shuuhei's knees toward his shoulders. Then he stuck two fingers inside his mouth, wetting them liberally. Finally he reached down and began to massage Shuuhei's entrance. Shuuhei trembled, partly with trepidation, and partly with unbearable desire. In moments, he inserted the first finger. Shuuhei hissed slightly. There was pain initially, although it soon faded.

Kensei watched him intensely. He began to flex his finger inside of Shuuhei, who trembled and every now and then released a sigh. "That hurt?" he asked him.

Shuuhei couldn't speak, but he shook his head. Thinking it might be easier if he stimulated him in more places than one, Kensei started stroking Shuuhei's cock while he played with his ass. Shuuhei's back arched with a moan.

"Okay. Let's try another one."

Kensei added a second finger. Shuuhei gritted his teeth. This time it did hurt. Kensei seemed to notice, so he went slower, but continued gently massaging Shuuhei's insides. Suddenly, his fingers brushed something hard, and Shuuhei jumped with a cry.

"That hurt?" Kensei asked, stopping.

Shuuhei trembled, his hands touching his captain's arms with quite desperation. Quietly he managed, "No…I almost came…"

Kensei's eyebrows lifted. "Seriously?"

Shuuhei covered his face again to hide his embarrassment, but softly nodded.

Kensei considered for a moment. "Come to think of it, I've heard of guys who get off on girls sticking their fingers up their ass. Never tried it myself."

Having said this, he boldly stroked that area again, watching Shuuhei's whole body shudder and tense.

"Taichou…please, that place…it's too much…" Shuuhei murmured, between gasps.

"Okay then, hold on for a bit."

Since they didn't have any lube, Kensei spit onto his fingers, then placed a third finger inside Shuuhei. His vice captain winced briefly, but he saw this and took it slow. He took his time opening him up, noticing that he was growing fairly hard just watching Shuuhei's reactions. When he deemed him loose enough, he removed his fingers.

"Sit up for a second," he said.

Shuuhei had to pull himself out of a sex-induced haze before he could respond. Then he nodded, and sat up as Kensei got to his feet before him. To his surprise and delight, Kensei stroked his semi-hard cock as he stood in front of him.

"We don't have any lube. You don't mind doing this, right?"

Shuuhei swallowed hard. He could not answer verbally. Instead, he hesitantly ran his hand along his captain's thick, muscular thigh. With trembling hands, he stroked his captain's thick cock, and had a moment where he was really terrified that this might go inside him. But he decided he didn't care. He softly touched the tip with his tongue.

He heard a soft sigh from his captain. He blushed deeply.

Shuuhei got over a few moments of hesitation, and then pulled his entire cock into his mouth. Kensei hissed through his teeth. Shuuhei found that what Kensei said about him having a sensitive mouth was probably true. Though the smell and taste were both strange, he found himself getting hot just from having Kensei inside his mouth. His free hand started caressing his cock again.

Kensei allowed Shuuhei to suck him for a few minutes. But then he had to stop. He was amazed at how much a subordinate, and a man, was able to turn him on. Though he never would have anticipated this, to let it go any further would risk coming too soon. He pulled Hisagi's head slowly away from his cock, watching the trail of saliva and precum that flowed from his tip to Shuuhei's tongue. He breathed out a sigh.

"That should be enough," he said, which was a bit of a lie, since in reality he'd only intended to let him suck long enough to get him moist. He hadn't needed quite that long.

He pushed Shuuhei back onto the grass, watching his slim but muscular body trembling in anticipation. Then he lifted up both of Shuuhei's legs, resting one over his shoulder. He lined up outside his entrance, and slowly pushed inside.

Shuuhei gasped, gritting his teeth. He shouldn't have been surprised that it hurt. Without him realizing, his fingernails were digging into his captain's shoulders. It was true that the worst part was only the first few moments, but it still felt numbly sore. But to his surprise, Kensei wasn't moving yet.

He glanced up. Kensei was looking down at him, wearing an expression of slight concern, merely waiting.

"T-taichou…" Shuuhei murmured.

Kensei sighed. "At least at a time like this you could call me by my first name," he grumbled. "I'm not a freak who gets off on superior-and-subordinate play."

Shuuhei blushed badly. He felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Slowly, he reached his hands up to cradle his captain's face, and then he said sweetly, "Kensei…-san…"

Kensei blinked, his eyes widening. Shuuhei gasped suddenly. It felt like Kensei's length had grown larger inside him. It still hurt but now it was starting to go numb. Shuuhei could only gasp.

Kensei kept that one leg resting on his shoulder, but now he rested one hand on the grass near Shuuhei's head, and bent Shuuhei's body so he was leaning over him, Shuuhei's still-hard cock brushing against his own stomach. Shuuhei trembled, gazing down in surprise.

"I should have thought about that before I asked you to do it," Kensei muttered.

Shuuhei was about to ask what he meant, when Kensei's hips began to pound into him. "Aaah!" Shuuhei cried, holding tightly onto his captain's neck and shoulders.

"Relax a bit," Kensei murmured, bending down to speak near his ear. "At this point, I don't know if I'm going to cum too quick or if you're going to tear my dick off."

Shuuhei whined, embarrassed but also thrilled. But he wasn't sure how to relax the way Kensei meant.

Then Kensei stopped thrusting for a moment. He took Shuuhei's face in his hand. Then he murmured against his lips, "Relax." He softly kissed him.

Shuuhei moaned. He couldn't believe the gentleness with which Kensei kissed him. He began to lose himself in it. Then, suddenly both men sighed pleasantly. Kensei slid further inside Shuuhei as his muscles relaxed around him. Shuuhei realized that he also felt less pain. He swallowed, trying to remember this feeling.

"I'm going to start moving again, all right?"

Shuuhei nodded.

Kensei pushed himself even deeper inside him, so far that Shuuhei felt his organs must be being pushed around. And yet, whether he was getting used to it or just losing his mind, he hardly felt any pain anymore. His cock began to react again. He leaned back his head and let more sweet gasps and moans flow out of him.

Then, quite by accident, Kensei's cock brushed that place inside Shuuhei. "Aahh!" he cried, arching his back.

"Ohh," Kensei murmured, interestedly. "So it does still work when it's not fingers. Okay. Brace yourself, kid."

Once he found it, Kensei had no mercy. He thrust inside Shuuhei, striking that spot over and over, until Shuuhei saw stars. Drool was flowing out the corner of his mouth, and his eyes glazed over. He was leaking precum onto his stomach, and felt he might really lose it any second.

"Shuuhei…" Kensei grunted, his face twisted with trying to hold back from coming.

Shuuhei gripped his captain's shoulders, leaving deep marks with his nails, and cried out, "Kensei-san!" Kensei's cock struck him inside one last time, and he covered his own chest in cum. "Aahhh…" Shuuhei gasped, twitching and drooling.

Kensei gazed down at him for a long time. Then he could not hold back, and started pounding into Shuuhei's ass again. Now that he had cum, his ass was looser, but every once and a while it would twitch, sending sweet shivers down his spine.

Then Shuuhei's pitiful gaze met his own, and he murmured sweetly, while still in the last throes of his orgasm. "Kensei-san…"

Kensei gritted his teeth. What was this kid trying to do to him? Nevertheless, he felt his orgasm coming, and grabbed Shuuhei's tight ass as he poured his cum inside of him. Shuuhei cried out loudly, his fingernails still biting into Kensei's skin. Kensei twitched inside him for several moments. Then he slowly slid out of him, panting for a few moments as he lay, still nestled between Shuuhei's legs, with his arms braced on either side of his subordinate's head.

Shuuhei's eyes were closed as he breathed heavily, and he seemed to be basking in the feelings still left behind. Kensei watched him silently for a time. Seriously, what was with this kid? Was he really a man? But Kensei looked down, seeing the cum streaking Shuuhei's quite clearly flat chest, above his still half-hard penis. Well, yes, there wasn't really much doubt about that. So then, was it Kensei who'd gone strange?

He sighed, sitting back on his knees, running a hand through his sweaty hair. "Better get dressed," he said to himself.

Shuuhei's eyes flipped open. He looked up. "Huh?"

Kensei folded his arms. "We're going to the fourth division, right?"

Shuuhei sat stunned. "Seriously?"

Apparently, such issues as sexuality, love, and not to mention personal boundaries, were to be left for another time.


	4. Ukitake and Hitsugaya

Story 4

Ukitake and Hitsugaya (And Kyouraku)

Juushiro was really not sure about this. He was getting another attack, and although Kyouraku had agreed to help him, it might have been a spur of the moment thing. Even if it wasn't, the last thing he wanted to do was harm their friendship.

Still, with his judgment slightly impaired by his sex drive, he sent a messenger to the 8th division, with a note politely asking if Kyouraku wanted to come over. It was not half an hour before a smiling Kyouraku Shunsui sashayed past the bamboo curtain and into his room, carrying some sake and snacks.

"Yo, Ukitake," he said, sitting himself down on the floor across from Juushiro. "I brought you some ohagi this time."

"Did you? That's nice…" Juushiro muttered, not really hearing any of that.

Kyouraku observed him for a moment with interest, then started to grin. "But you didn't call me over for a picnic, did you?"

Juushiro blushed deeply and glanced aside. This was so embarrassing. He had no idea why Kyouraku had agreed to this in the first place; why wasn't he embarrassed too?

Kyouraku set the sake and snacks beside him, then in a gesture that surprised Juushiro, he took off his hat and set it down as well. It was rare for him to take it off unless he had to, even indoors; he thought it made him look like a wandering samurai. Then Kyouraku moved forward, until he knelt directly in front of Juushiro.

He smiled gently at him, with less mischief than usual. "I'm your knight in shining armor. From now on, you can tell me what you want, and I'll do it." He leaned in close and whispered next to Juushiro's hear, "Shiro…"

He shuddered, holding back a moan. "Kyouraku…you have no shame…"

Kyouraku pouted. "You're the one who called me here. Plus, remember what you said you would call me in times like this?"

Juushiro's face felt hot. "Shunsui…"

Kyouraku's next smile was so gentle it surprised him; he'd rarely seen such a kind expression on his face, except maybe sometimes when he was talking to Nanao. Kyouraku gently pushed him back on the bed as he said, "Good job. What do you want for a reward?"

Yet as he spoke, his hand parted Juushiro's lounge kimono, feeling up his chest while his mouth claimed Juushiro's neck possessively. Juushiro writhed beneath his touch, unable to keep down his voice. His hips were already moving absently, searching for stimulation. Kyouraku noticed this with a smirk.

He shifted and thrust his knee between Juushiro's legs. Juushiro gasped, unprepared for the sudden attack of sensation. He gripped onto Kyouraku's shoulders and unconsciously bit into his shoulder. Kyouraku sighed pleasantly.

"But you're not saying anything, Shiro-chan." As he said this, he thrust his hips against Juushiro's. Juushiro moaned. "If you don't, I may just keep teasing you forever."

Juushiro gasped, stunned at his friend's ability to turn him on so easily. He panted, wondering if he should comply. But eventually he pulled Kyouraku tighter to him and murmured, "I know…it's gross, but…I want to…go all the way…" Immediately after he said it his face exploded with color, and he buried it in Kyouraku's neck out of embarrassment.

"Hmm," Kyouraku murmured, not as surprised as Juushiro assumed he would have been. "You know, I really was just joking, I didn't expect you to say it."

Juushiro gasped and gritted his teeth in anger, though he felt even more embarrassed than before. "You…"

Kyouraku pressed his fingers to his lips to stop him. Hesitantly, Juushiro met his eyes. They were more serious than he ever remembered them. "You just tell me if you want me to change what I'm doing. Other than that, you don't have to do anything. Okay?" He pressed a kiss to his cheek, and his stubble tickled Juushiro's skin. He met his eyes again and murmured softly, "Shiro."

Juushiro felt his heartbeat rise. He held Kyouraku tightly against him. "Shunsui…"

Kyouraku kissed him again, more sweetly. Slowly, he began to undress him. Juushiro was loving the feeling of Kyouraku's large hands roaming his body. Even the occasional stubbly kiss felt pleasant to him. While Kyouraku undressed him, he also slipped out of his pink kimono and haori, leaving him with just his shihakusho. And though Juushiro didn't notice at the time, Kyouraku exposed his cock and began to stroke it while he did what he did next.

Kyouraku's lips suddenly fell on his cock. Juushiro moaned, arching his back. His hands wove themselves in Kyouraku's curly locks. Kyouraku unabashedly licked and sucked him, as if the act itself was perfectly natural.

"K-kyouraku…" Juushiro gasped. "How can…you be…so good at this?"

Kyouraku slipped Juushiro's cock out of his mouth and stroked it while he smirked at him. "Let's just say it's a labor of love," he murmured, so softly that Juushiro almost didn't catch it. But when he did, his heart flew into his throat, a deep blush going over his face. Did he mean what he thought he meant? "Also, what happened to that sexy voice saying my name?"

Juushiro closed his eyes briefly, fighting back the assault of feeling from all sides. "Shunsui…" he whispered. "Don't stop…"

Kyouraku grinned. He gave Juushiro's cock a deep lick and said, "I don't suppose you'd want to do the same for me?"

In fact, he did. Juushiro flushed and nodded. Kyouraku smirked, then without breaking his hold on Juushiro, he positioned his hips above Juushiro's head, still dressed but with his cock free. Juushiro couldn't calm down his blush as he gazed lustily at Kyouraku's cock. He'd seen it before a few times, when they went to the onsen together for example, but this was his first time seeing it up close. Somehow it suited him, it was somewhat dark in color, long and lean. It smelled strongly of him. It was driving Juushiro a little crazy.

Juushiro felt his mouth growing wet with desire, and finally he took Kyouraku into his mouth. Kyouraku's body above him flinched slightly, but he gave no other sign of pleasure. That was like him too, but Juushiro wanted to hear his gasping voice. He admitted he was no expert in fellatio, after all this was his first time, but he'd been with enough women to know what felt good, at least to himself. He swirled his tongue around the tip, then pressed it hard into his urethra. Kyouraku shivered, but still made no sound. Juushiro frowned, irritably.

Juushiro flicked the ridge between the head and the shaft, knowing that was a place that drove him crazy. At last, a shudder and a loud sigh. Juushiro felt his own cock hardening. Now he took Kyouraku deeply into his mouth, ignoring the weird taste. He wanted to see how far he could take it inside without gagging. He worked slowly, but apparently it was having an effect. Kyouraku's hands and mouth had slowed, and Juushiro could feel his hot breath on the inside of his thighs. Juushiro made a swallowing motion with his tongue, and once he found a comfortable depth, he increased his speed.

"Ahh…" Kyouraku moaned, the reverberation of his voice causing Juushiro to twitch pleasantly.

But Kyouraku seemed to remember what he was doing, and picked up the pace on Juushiro's cock as well. It was incredible; Juushiro was torn between the intense pleasure of Kyouraku's mouth on his cock and the pleasure of making Kyouraku moan. They battled with each other as he and Kyouraku both came closer to their limit.

Finally, Kyouraku moaned deeply while he had Juushiro so far inside his mouth that Juushiro could feel the back of his throat. That was it. Juushiro cried out loudly, his fingers digging into Kyouraku's hakama, and poured semen down his best friend's throat. Kyouraku tried to swallow most of it, but he had to let go of Juushiro's cock and cough out some cum. Once he did, he lightly stroked Juushiro's cock while his hips began to move seemingly of their own will.

Juushiro's eyes widened, feeling Kyouraku fucking his throat with abandon. It should have disgusted him. Instead it just made him hotter, thinking of Kyouraku plowing inside of him. He wanted to feel that cock inside his body. Finally Kyouraku thrust deeply one last time, and let out a sexy moan as he filled up Juushiro's mouth. Juushiro coughed, turning his head away, not as polite as Kyouraku as to try and swallow it. That part was completely gross.

But Kyouraku didn't seem to mind. After a moment to gather himself, he turned around and wrapped his arms around Juushiro. Then he closed his eyes and murmured, "No wonder you're so popular."

Juushiro smiled a little. "I hope that's not the only reason," he joked. But Kyouraku's face was rapidly relaxing, his breath becoming more even. Juushiro's eyes widened. "Hey…Kyouraku…you're not falling asleep, are you?"

"Hm? No…" he mumbled. "I'm just closing my eyes and dreaming for a little while."

"That's sleeping! You said you'd satisfy me, didn't you? I admit I need a quick break, but that wasn't enough to…"

Juushiro stopped as he realized Kyouraku was already snoring. He sighed, heavily, falling back on the futon beside him. He did feel a little better. But he wanted sex. He had no trouble picking up women for that purpose, but because it felt empty, and because he held such respect for women, he wanted to avoid doing that. But waiting for Kyouraku to wake up also seemed too difficult. He could already feel his desire rising again.

It was at that point that a hell butterfly slipped into his room. He held out his finger. It was a message from Hitsugaya Taichou: if he was free, Hitsugaya wanted to talk about planning a birthday party for Matsumoto. Hitsugaya admitted that he had no idea how to go about it, and figured Juushiro would.

But now Juushiro was faced with a dilemma; he felt a great amount of affection for Hitsugaya Taichou. This meant that, if he saw him now, there was a danger he might try something. The wise thing to do would be to politely decline, saying that he was still too ill. But a flush came to his cheeks. He stood up and began to get dressed.

When he arrived at the 10th division captain's office, Matsumoto was splayed out on the couch, yawning and stretching as if she had just woken up from a nap. Hitsugaya had his head in his hand, with a mountain of paperwork in front of him. He looked up at Juushiro entered.

"Ukitake. Thanks for coming. Matsumoto, go and do something else for a while."

She yawned and looked between the two of them blearily. "Hitsugaya Taichou…Ukitake Taichou…what are you two doing in my room?"

"Out!" Hitsugaya shouted.

Matsumoto jumped. "Taichou, you're so mean," she whined, lazily making her way out of the room.

Once she was gone, Hitsugaya sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Ukitake."

He smiled. "It's fine. So you wanted to talk about planning a party?"

"Yes. I'm no good at this sort of thing, but I figured you would be. Do you mind?"

Juushiro shook his head. "Rangiku-chan is a sweet girl. It will be fun to plan a party for her."

Hitsugaya looked at him curiously. "I'm glad one of us thinks so."

They sat down beside each other on the couch where Matsumoto had been sleeping, looking at lists of vendors and talking about venues and who to invite. At one point, Hitsugaya yawned.

Juushiro touched him lightly on the back of the neck. "Are you tired?"

Hitsugaya shivered. "I'm fine, but…sorry, don't touch my neck."

Juushiro removed his hand. "All right, but why?"

At that moment, something utterly unexpected happened. Hitsugaya went pink. Then he murmured, "I'm just…sensitive there."

Juushiro, who'd been holding back the urge to touch him this whole time, felt his self-control snap. He raised his hand again, and brushed his fingers over the hairline at the back of Hitsugaya's neck.

Hitsugaya gasped, shivering. "Ukitake…that's not funny. Stop it."

But it was a bit too late for that. Juushiro looked hungrily at Hitsugaya's slim neck for a time. Then, slowly, he approached it. He placed a soft kiss there.

Histugaya flinched and then moaned in spite of himself. "That's…so embarrassing…what are you thinking?" he gasped.

Juushiro backed off a little, but only enough to speak in Hitsugaya's ear. "Did it feel good?"

Hitsugaya flushed up to his ears. "I don't know…get control of yourself. We're both men, this is inappropriate."

"You should tell me that it felt bad," Juushiro murmured, nuzzling Hitsugaya under his ear.

The boy shivered again, his hands gripping the fabric of the couch. "Wh-…why?"

"Because then I might stop."

Having said this, Juushiro bit down hard on Hitsugaya's neck, and sucked until he creaked a dark hickey. Hitsugaya let out a loud moan, trembling and grabbing onto Juushiro's shoulder in protest. Juushiro licked and kissed his neck all over, then stuck his tongue inside his ear.

"Aahhh…" Histugaya murmured, and Juushiro saw his hips twitching. "Ukitake…think about what you're doing…"

Juushiro licked his ear a few more times. Then, he drew away, and gently rested his forehead against Histugaya's. "Does it feel bad?" he asked softly.

Hitsugaya stared at him for a few moments. Then his face lit up with color. He glanced away, trembling. "I…I don't…"

Juushiro couldn't hold back any more. At that, he pulled Hitsugaya's small body against him and ravaged his mouth with a kiss.

"Mmm!" Hitsugaya protested, his whole body trembling.

Juushiro cradled his head in his hands, deepening the kiss until Hitsugaya's protests diminished. Then he drew back. Hitsugaya's face was flushed with color. His lips, pink and moist. His eyes were lidded and glazed with desire, though Juushiro could hardly believe it. He kissed him again, and this time moved his hand up Hitsugaya's thigh as he did so. The younger man was trembling and unsure, but as Juushiro's hand came closer to his crotch, he touched his wrist in soft protest. Juushiro merely smiled.

"Has anyone ever touched you here before?"

Hitsugaya blushed with a troubled look. "You don't…need to know…" he murmured.

Juushiro smiled. No, then.

Now, Juushiro began to attack in earnest. He pushed Histugaya back against the couch, kissing him gently and crawling his hand up his thigh. Hitsugaya was gripping Juushiro's shoulders, but no longer uttering protests. Finally, Juushiro stroked his cock. Hitsugaya bit his lip and threw his head back. Juushiro was pleased to discover that Hitsugaya was almost completely hard.

At that point, he began to undress him. Hitsugaya did moan slightly in protest, but did not fight. Juushiro was kissing bits of flesh that became exposed as he did this, but he had less and less leeway to go slowly. Finally, he wrapped his mouth around Hitsugaya's small cock.

"Aahh!" Hitsugaya moaned, grabbing Juushiro's hair.

Juushiro sucked contentedly for a time, since Hitsugaya's cock was much more pleasant to suck than Kyouraku's; smaller and much less strong smelling. Juushiro could easily fit the whole thing in his mouth. Histugaya's whole body was shaking as he did this, small gasps and moans rising from him every now and then. But Juushiro needed to move faster, or he would cum too soon. He briefly sucked his own finger, then returned to sucking Hitsugaya. With his moist finger, he began massaging Hitsugaya's small entrance.

Histugaya jumped. "Wh-what are you doing?"

With part of his cock still in his mouth, Juushiro murmured, "There's a good spot inside you. Women sometimes do it for me. I promise, it'll make you ready to cum almost immediately."

Hitsugaya watched him doubtfully, still twitching under his ministrations. Gradually he covered his eyes with the back of his hand and lay back, confused but not unwilling. Juushiro smiled. He took Hitsugaya deep into his mouth, and at the same time, slipped his finger inside him. Hitsugaya twitched, whether pleasantly or not it was hard to tell. But after a time, his muscles relaxed, and he began gasping again. Then, he let out a shout.

He blinked in shock. "What was that?"

Juushiro smirked. "Your prostate. Good, right?"

Hitsugaya flushed badly and covered his eyes with his arm, unable to answer.

Juushiro was able to add two more fingers with only minimal protests or visible pain from Hitsugaya. Every once in a while he would brush his prostate, drawing more sweet moans out of him. Then, he drew back, wiping a trail of saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand. He placed his hands on Hitsugaya's hips, and easily flipped him around so that he was on all fours.

"Wh-…now what?" Hitsugaya gasped.

Juushiro briefly covered his body with his own and held him tightly. Into his ear, he whispered, "Something good, I promise."

Hitsugaya whimpered, covering his face.

Juushiro drew back, running his hands over Hitsugaya's unbelievably tight, round ass. He kissed it.

"Mm!" Hitsugaya moaned, though it was only a kiss.

Next, Juushiro went for his main aim, and licked Hitsugaya's asshole.

"Mm…aaahhh!" Hitsugaya cried, even more loudly than when Juushiro had sucked him off.

Juushiro contentedly licked him for a while, then stuck his tongue inside him. Hitsugaya was shaking violently, his hands buried in the fabric of the couch, seemingly unable to speak coherently. Juushiro fucked him with his tongue for as long as he could stand, then removed his tongue and stepped over to the front of the couch. He held out his cock in front of Hitsugaya's head.

"It will feel better if we do this ahead of time," Juushiro said, softly.

Hitsugaya stared. He blushed so hard that tears started forming in his eyes. Juushiro could tell that he really wasn't sure what was going on, but his body was definitely responding. Hitsugaya hesitantly reached out, and touched Juushiro's cock. Juushiro tried not to react, so as not to scare him. Hitsugaya stroked it for a while, then he swallowed. He slowly held out his tongue, and lightly touched the tip. Juushiro had to fight back the urge to moan. But more trials were to come. Hitsugaya got over his initial embarrassment, and took Juushiro's cock into his mouth. Juushiro flinched, and couldn't help weaving his hand through Histugaya's hair. The smallness of his mouth was driving him crazy. He couldn't even fit half inside.

Juushiro tried not to, but his hand started moving Hitsugaya's head for him. The boy's eyes widened, but gradually his hands fell, and he let Juushiro control the pace. Juushiro moaned, moving Hitsugaya's head back and forth, trying not to go too deep and engage his gag reflex. But he sensed this was getting dangerous and so he slowly pulled out. A trail of saliva hung from his tip to Hitsugaya's tongue. He had to fight back the urge to cum just from seeing that.

Finally, he positioned himself outside Hitsugaya's entrance, inserting some moist fingers to make sure he was ready, and then started to push inside him. Hitsugaya trembled, gasping for breath. It must have hurt, because Hitsugaya's hole was so small, Juushiro felt his cock might be torn off at any moment. But he leaned down over Hitsugaya and caressed his chest from behind.

"You feel so hot inside," he murmured, against his ear.

Hitsugaya shivered. Juushiro could feel his muscles loosen, so then he grabbed his dick. Hitsugaya moaned, his back arching.

"Can you feel me inside you?"

"Ahh…" Hitsugaya moaned.

"You're all filled up with my dick."

Hitsugaya gasped and his hips meekly moved.

"Tell me that it feels good."

"It…feels…good…" he moaned, completely to Juushiro's disbelief. This kid must be a bit of a masochist, he thought.

"That's good to hear. I'm going to make you feel even better, all right? Relax your muscles and it will be much easier."

Hitsugaya nodded numbly.

Then Juushiro began to move in him, gently at first, loosening him up. Gradually the movements became easier, and Hitsugaya's gasps became sweeter, so Juushiro picked up the pace. Every now and then he would caress his dick or kiss his back. Each time he did, Hitsugaya's insides would twitch and massage his cock. It was getting harder and harder to hold back.

Finally, as Juushiro was yanking him off vigorously, his cock brushed Hitsugaya's prostate. The boy froze with a silent cry. Then he cried out loudly, his back arching, and he sprayed cum freely over the couch. His orgasm went on for a long time, and he trembled and twitched for many long seconds after.

Juushiro gazed at him in amazement. He had cum so easily even though it was his first time. This kid was amazing. Nevertheless, he had no room to admire him anymore. He grabbed his hips and took in a breath. Then he pounded him mercilessly, loving the sweet twitching of his insides that still remained from his orgasm. He thrust in him over and over until he let out a loud shout and poured his cum into Hisugaya's insides.

Hitsugaya moaned, still twitching beneath him. Juushiro was still coming for many long seconds later. Finally, he felt the wave of passion pass over him, and he collapsed on top of Hitsugaya. They lay there panting or a time.

"Hey," Hitsugaya said, at length. "You may be light, but you're still a grown man. Get off."

Juushiro's eyes flicked wide open. Now that he had cum so hard, his sanity had returned. He blushed so deeply he felt like his cheeks were on fire. He quickly got up and started gathering his clothes. Then he knelt down in front of Hitsugaya and bowed his head.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I don't know what came over me. I won't ever do it again."

Hitsugaya watched this for a time, then he scratched his head with a blush. "Are you sure? I'd kind of like to do it again."

Juushiro's head whipped up to stare at the younger captain. "What?"

Hitsugaya sighed. "I haven't felt this relaxed in months. I can't say I don't appreciate that. Plus…I've never felt like that before in general. I mean, yes, I do it myself occasionally…" Then he coughed with a show of false bravado. "…and of course I've done it with girls…" he muttered, obviously lying. "But…it did feel good." His face filled up with color even as he said this.

So did Juushiro's. "So…you really want to do it again?"

Hitsugaya made a face. "Well, not this second."

"Right."

"But yeah, in the future." He gave Juushiro an ironic stare. "You showed me something cool, Ukitake. You'd better take responsibility for that."

Juushiro stared for a while. "Um…okay…" he said. That shouldn't be difficult, he thought to himself.


	5. Ikkaku and Yumichika

Story 5

Ikkaku and Yumichika

It only happened once in their friendship. About a year after they met, Yumichika approached a sleeping Ikkaku and sat down beside him.

"Ikkaku," he said.

Ikkaku yawned, without opening his eyes. "Hm?"

"I have a favor."

"Yeah? What?"

As he spoke, Yumichika leaned slowly over Ikkaku's prone body. He said softly, "Don't hate me." And then he touched Ikkaku's lips to his own.

Ikkaku's eyes flew open with a startled noise, but he did not stop him. Yumichika slowly drew away, carefully gauging Ikkaku's expression. Ikkaku looked surprised for a moment, and then he groaned and rubbed his mouth. "What's wrong with you? What a bad joke." Then he rolled over, and went back to sleep.

That moment broke Yumichika's heart. But it was also the day when he decided it didn't matter whether Ikkaku loved him or not. He just wanted to be near him. From then on, that was exactly what he strived to do.

Some time after the war with Aizen, Yumichika was still getting over the bad scare he'd had when Ikkaku had been losing to that fracion of Barragan's. He'd been thinking hard about a way to stop that from happening again. And though he knew it had a low likelihood of succeeding, he chose the direct approach.

As they lazed around in the 11th division barracks one afternoon, Ikkaku napping and Yumichika watching the clouds, he decided now was as good a time as any.

"Ikkaku," he said, trying not to let it show in his voice how nervous he was.

"Hm?"

He swallowed. "Don't you think...it's time to give it up?"

Ikkaku opened one eye to glare at him. "Give what up?" he asked, though Yumichika could already tell he knew full well what he was talking about.

Yumichika flicked his hair and smirked, casually. "All the captain's positions are filled. There's no danger of you being promoted," he added, chuckling. Then he looked at Ikkaku more seriously. "That, and almost everyone knows anyway."

Ikkaku sat up on his elbows, suddenly angry. "What 'everyone'?! Only Komamura knows, out of the captains, and he said-"

"Are you forgetting?" Yumichika murmured, though his tone was enough to stop Ikkaku. He looked away. "Our captain isn't an idiot. I'm sure he's known about it from the start." He felt Ikkaku's shocked glare on him, but he continued anyway. "And if you include all the subordinates…but most importantly, don't think you can pull one over on the old man." Despite his inner turmoil, he smiled sardonically to Ikkaku. "Yamamoto Soutaichou probably knew you had a bankai before you knew it yourself. He's really the only one you had to worry about anyway."

Ikkaku glared at him. Eventually he scoffed and leaned back to go to sleep. "This isn't like you, Yumichika. You know why I don't want to use it. You're starting to get annoying."

"So the next time it happens, you're just going to die."

"Obviously. Why is this surprising to you now?"

Yumichika gritted his teeth. "I guess because I thought better of you. I didn't really think you were weak enough to die without a bankai, just for the sake of your pride."

Ikkaku flung himself up to a seated position. "That's rich, coming from you!"

Yumichika's heartbeat quickened, and fear struck him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Huh? What, so you think I'm stupid, too?"

Despite the seriousness of their conversation, Yumichika took a moment to consider.

"No, don't answer that! I'm not an idiot. I don't have to know what your shikai is to know that I've never seen it."

The bottom dropped in Yumichika's stomach. He stared at his best friend, utterly terrified by what he knew he was about to say.

"Your reiatsu is huge. There's no way your shikai looks like that. I can only think of one or two reasons why you would want to hide it, but…all I know is, whenever you're against someone really tough and you're somewhere I can't see you fight, you come back without a scratch on you. That doesn't happen with melee-type weapons like mine and the rest of the division's. I wasn't going to say anything…" he said, scratching his head with a sigh. "…because I didn't want to hurt your pride. But you brought it up, so deal with it!"

Yumichika sat there, trembling down to the soles of his feet. The one thing he never wanted Ikkaku to know…he had already known about for a while. In light of his emotional state at the time, he couldn't cope with this. Without a word, he got up and left. He thought he heard Ikkaku call his name once, but he didn't follow him.

Yumichika felt tears running down his face as he used his shunpo to go somewhere no one could see him. All the years he'd spent learning to be able to fight alongside Ikkaku without using his real power, and to be near him without revealing how he felt…it had all been for nothing.

Yumichika thought for a long time about what would happen now. The worst case scenario was that he'd be placed in another division, where he would be forced to use his real shikai. If Ikkaku ever saw that…he was sure to despise him from the bottom of his heart. Yumichika's shikai was everything that Ikkaku found disgusting and cowardly. Not only a kidou-type weapon, but one that simply steals reiatsu without ever having to fight fairly. Yumichika couldn't bear the thought of that Ikkaku seeing that.

He still wasn't sure what the right course was, but he knew that he couldn't hide his feelings from Ikkaku anymore, knowing that Ikkaku knew about his shikai. So, assuming that his getting transferred was a certainty now anyway, he planned to do something a bit stupid.

That evening, he came up behind Ikkaku as he was heading to his room for the night, and hit him on the back of the head with a hakufuku he stole from the 4th division. Yes, he did feel bad about this, but he had decided: he would have the one night he always dreamt about with Ikkaku, and then he would give him up forever. Or, more likely, be murdered by him in the morning.

When Ikkaku woke, he felt woozy. He was on a bed, his hands were in an odd position, and his wrists and ankles felt sore. The last thing he remembered, he had been heading to his room for the night.

"Ugh," he grunted, blinking. "What the hell…"

"Don't worry, it's only me." It was Yumichika's voice.

He glanced around; he was indeed in his own room, on his own bed. Yumichika stood nearby taking off his collar for some reason. The weirdest thing was that Ikkaku's hands and feet were tied to the bed, and he didn't begin to have an explanation for that, but more importantly…

"Hey…Yumichika…" he said, softly. "I said too much earlier, I'm sorry. I know you're just concerned for me."

Yumichika briefly glanced up. He surveyed Ikkaku coldly for a moment. Then he said, "If you think flattery can get you out of this, you're mistaken."

"'Out of this'?" Ikkaku repeated. His attention was drawn back to the ties around his hands and feet. "Right…" he murmured. "Yeah, why am I tied up? Also…" he glanced down. "I seem to be naked." He had a bad feeling. "Yumichika…this isn't some kind of prank to get back at me for this afternoon, is it?"

Yumichika's gaze was fixed on the floor for a time. Ikkaku was surprised by the loneliness in his eyes. Then he said, "If you like to think of it that way, sure, it's a prank."

"What does that-…" Ikkaku stopped when Yumichika started getting undressed. He made a face of total confusion. "What do you think you're doing?"

Yumichika finished getting undressed and then sat down next to Ikkaku on the bed. He watched him impassively for a time. "Just for a short while. Try and bear with it."

Saying this, he clasped Ikkaku's face in his hand, and trapped his lips in a kiss. Ikkaku's eyes went wide. What the hell was he thinking?! It reminded him of a time back when they first met when Yumichika pulled something like this. Maybe this was his idea of punishment. Then Ikkaku felt a drop of hot liquid fall on his cheek. He blinked. As Yumichika drew away, he saw several tears fall down his cheeks. Yumichika said nothing.

Instead, he began laying down kisses on Ikkaku's neck and chest. Ikkaku gritted his teeth; in general he tried not to succumb to carnal desires, since he felt they weakened his swordsmanship. In other words, he was pretty pent up. It didn't take much to get his blood moving. Despite his complicated emotions at the time, his body seemed to be reacting in a very decided way.

Then there was the fact that he'd always known but never thought about: Yumichika was really attractive. He could be easily mistaken for a woman, especially when he had long hair like when they met. Although…his beauty was somewhat spoiled when he was wearing such a lonely face.

Yumichika moved away briefly and came back with a small bottle. He poured some of the contents into his hand, and to Ikkaku's disbelief, even as he continued kissing Ikkaku's body, with it he began to massage his own asshole.

Some lights were coming on in Ikkaku's head, but not quite fast enough to catch up to reality. "Oi, Yumichika…" he murmured, huskily. "I get the point, all right? Let's just stop for now, and we can talk."

Yumichika was starting to tremble and twitch from the movements of his own hand. But without taking his mouth off of Ikkaku's chest he mumbled, "Talk? It's all right. There's nothing to talk about any more."

Having said this, he flicked Ikkaku's nipple with his tongue. Ikkaku sucked in a quick breath; it had been so long since he'd had sex, he'd forgotten how much he liked things like that.

"I know you, Ikkaku," Yumichika murmured, glancing up at him. "I know you don't take care of your needs this way. So be quiet, and let me do it for you."

Now Ikkaku was really confused, but he was losing the will to fight him. Then Yumichika's mouth began licking a trail from Ikkaku's nipple to his belly-button, and from there it continued downward. Ikkaku's eyes widened.

"Yumichika…come on…you can't be serious…"

Yumichika glared up at him with sudden anger. "Think whatever you like. You talk way too much."

Then his lips met Ikkaku's cock.

"Ahh!" Ikkaku cried, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, straining against the ties around his wrists.

Ikkaku had only been half hard when Yumichika's mouth touched him. Now he felt himself hardening fully, and painfully, responding to the wet warmth of Yumichika's welcoming mouth. He couldn't stop his hips from twitching a bit. He hesitantly glanced down. Yumichika sucked on Ikkaku's dick like it was an ice cream cone. He had such a lascivious look on his face that it almost took Ikkaku's breath away. He had to close his eyes.

"Ahh…Yumichika…I'm going to…"

Suddenly, Yumichika's touch left him. He groaned, yearning for that last little bit to send him over the edge. He gasped for a time, trying to calm back down. "Oh dear," Yumichika murmured. "If you come that quickly, I'm not going to have any fun at all."

Ikkaku's head flicked up, staring at him. Before he could respond, Yumichika's slender body straddled his waist. Ikkaku looked on in amazement. He honestly hadn't even known that two men could have sex until right that second. And Yumichika seemed very keen to show him how.

Yumichika had a difficult expression on his face as he looked down at Ikkaku. So softly he didn't even hear him, he just saw his lips move, Yumichika said, "Sorry."

Then with one hand behind him, he held Ikkaku's cock in place and slid it slowly inside his hole. Yumichika's upper body shuddered, his lips parting with a gasp. He panted for a moment, then slid further down onto Ikkaku's cock, till he was sitting on his hips. Once Ikkaku was fully inside him, he let out a moan.

Ikkaku was biting back gasps, utterly overwhelmed by Yumichika's tightness. Ikkaku had never done anal before, man or woman, so he was completely unused to the sensation. He stared at Yumichika's sexy expression as he got used to Ikkaku's presence inside him. Ikkaku felt himself changing in a very irreversible way at that point.

After a few moments, Yumichika swallowed and placed his hands on Ikkaku's chest. Then, slowly, he began to move. Ikkaku groaned; it was an incredible sensation. Yumichika was so tight he had to fight cumming every second. Then something happened that made it even more difficult.

"I…kkaku…ik…kaku…" Yumichika was moaning so softly it was almost a whisper. He had his hands braced on Ikkaku's muscular chest as he rolled his hips forward and back, his eyes tightly shut as he panted and shuddered. "Ikkaku…"

Ikkaku blushed. He let this continue until he couldn't take it anymore. Then he thought to himself, fuck it. He thrust his hips up hard against Yumichika's.

"Ahh!" Yumichika cried, his eyes flying wide open. Ikkaku noticed his cock twitch in response to Ikkaku's move. Ikkaku smirked.

He thrust up again, hard. Yumichika cried out, his muscles growing weak with sensation as he collapsed on his elbows on top of Ikkaku's chest. He shuddered there, breathing hard, unable to move except to twitch his hips dazedly. So Ikkaku slammed into him again, driving more passionate moans from him. He continued to pound into him until he was at his limit of endurance.

"Ikkaku…!" Yumichika gasped. His head fell against Ikkaku's chest and Ikkaku was sure in that moment that he heard him mutter, "I love you…"

Ikkaku gritted his teeth, slammed his cock into Yumichika a few more times and then finally lost it. He let out a loud gasp as he flooded Yumichika's insides with cum. Yumichika twitched and gasped, amazed by the sensation. Then he sat up on Ikkaku's still-hard cock, moving it provocatively inside him as he yanked his own cock. In less than a minute, he cried out, and sprayed Ikkaku's chest with his cum. He sat there, twitching for a time, letting the last few waves of orgasm pass over him. Then, slowly, he lowered his head.

Without removing Ikkaku from inside him, Yumichika slowly leaned down to settle his weight on top of Ikkaku. "Just a little longer," he thought he heard him say. Ikkaku was silent for a time, confused but somehow sad for his friend, even though he was the one being taken advantage of. Then he heard the softest of sobs. He felt hot wetness on his shoulder. Yumichika was crying again. Ikkaku sighed, gazing up at his ceiling. What a troublesome guy, he thought to himself. Then, he easily broke free of the ties on one of his wrists - which honestly he could have done at any time, he just wanted to know what Yumichika was planning - and with it he wrapped his arm around a sobbing Yumichika as he cried himself to sleep.

The next morning, the two men awoke in the exact same posture. It was Ikkaku who woke first, yawning loudly. Then he winced. "Damn it. My hand fell asleep." He broke the other tie around his wrist and flexed it a few times.

It was then that Yumichika slowly awoke. He lifted himself off Ikkaku while seemingly half asleep, simply staring listlessly downward. Then his eyes widened as the events of the previous night came back to him. Not to mention the fact that he was laying on top of Ikkaku, and naked. His gaze flicked up to Ikkaku's.

"Hi," Ikkaku said, incredulously. "Does that look mean that you're going to give me an explanation at last?"

Yumichika's face filled with horror, and his eyes started tearing up again. Without a word, he whirled away and started putting on his clothes.

"W-…woah, hey!" Ikkaku shouted, reaching down to undo the ties on his ankles.

But it took him too long, and in moments, Yumichika was gone and out the door.

"Well, now what," Ikkaku grumbled.

For two days, Yumichika deftly avoided any situation where he and Ikkaku could talk privately. In public he was his normal self, still arrogant, sharp-tongued and image-obsessed. But finally Ikkaku had had enough, so he followed him to his room and shoved open the door just as Yumichika was trying to close it behind him.

Ikkaku stared at his friend, still holding the door open with one hand. Then he stepped inside and slammed it behind him. "Are you ready to talk now?" he growled.

Yumichika had a tortured look on his face, but he glanced down, apparently giving up. He sat down in the chair near his vanity, gazing down at his hands, like a little kid waiting to be punished.

Ikkaku sighed. He folded his arms. "Okay then. You have feelings for me, I get that now. What made you go that far? You couldn't possibly think that raping me was going to make me fall in love with you."

Yumichika trembled and was silent for a moment. Eventually he said, "Of course not. I meant that to be the end."

Ikkaku frowned. "The end?"

Yumichika's lonely gaze traveled far away for a moment. "Since you know about my zanpakutou, I knew it was just a matter of time before you saw it and hated me for real. So…since I was going to be hated anyway…I just decided to do it on my own terms."

Ikkaku gazed at him. "You mean…when you did that…"

Yumichika ran a hand through his hair, hiding his insecurity behind a smile. "I assumed you would talk to Zaraki Taichou and have me transferred out immediately. And then…probably never speak to me again. I'm still waiting for you to do that."

Ikkaku felt a twinge in his heart. In the back of his mind, he thought it might have been something like that, but he was stunned by Yumichika's devotion to him. He almost made it sound like there was no point in his being in the 13 divisions if he wasn't with Ikkaku. And maybe it was just his sex drive talking, but since that night, Ikkaku had had very tender feelings for Yumichika, even more than friendship. It would have been really difficult for him to truly hate him.

"So you couldn't think of any other outcome, huh?" he muttered.

Yumichika blinked and looked up at him.

Ikkaku sighed. "You're not wrong though. I gather you have a kidou-type zanpakuto, and I hate that. And that you're in love with me. I can't say I'm crazy about that idea either."

The life died out of Yumichika's eyes, but he merely smirked, casually. "Like I said," he murmured. "But if you're going to beat me up, I do ask that you spare my face."

Ikkaku scowled down at him. Then he nodded. "Okay." All of a sudden, he slammed his fist into Yumichika's solar plexus, and sent him hurtling across the room. Yumichika's head knocked against the wall as he lay gasping for breath, holding his chest.

"That's one debt paid," Ikkaku said.

With watering eyes, Yumichika squinted up at him. Ikkaku looked down at him with pity. Then he offered him a hand. Yumichika stared at it, unable to grasp for a few moments what it was for. Then he glanced up at Ikkaku again. Slowly, he took his hand, and let himself be helped up.

"That was for forcing me. Now we're square."

"Square?" Yumichika repeated, incredulously, with a strained voice.

"Now about your zanpakutou…" Yumichika's mouth snapped shut at that. He trembled slightly as he waited for Ikkaku to continue. "I don't like kidou-type zanpakutou. I probably thought less of you for a while when I first figured it out. But seeing you work so hard to try to hide it so you could stay in the division, that made me proud to be your friend. Whatever your motives were. Which brings me to my final point."

Ikkaku stepped closer and hesitantly touched Yumichika's cheek. His friend's eyes widened and he stood frozen to the spot. "I might not ever feel the same way about you that you do about me. But no matter what, I want you beside me. And…for you…if that means having sex sometimes, I guess I'd be okay with that. That's the best I can do for you."

Yumichika was totally silent, even his breathing was inaudible, for a long few moments. Then he muttered, "So in other words, you want to forget all this happened, except you want me to answer your physical needs whenever you feel like it?"

Ikkaku frowned, glancing at the floor. "Is that it? It sounded different when I said it…"

Yumichika sighed, folding his arms. "I shouldn't have expected much," he murmured. However, he was blushing as he did so.

Ikkaku smirked. "Tell me how you feel honestly this time, and I'll give you a reward."

Yumichika's ears perked up. "What reward?"

"Tell me and you'll see."

Yumichika's lips parted. He breathed in silently. He held it. He struggled for a long few moments, his lips moving only vaguely as if trying to form words. Then he covered his mouth with his hand, his gaze suddenly falling to the floor. After that, he merely stood and trembled.

Ikkaku felt pity rising in his chest again. "Can't say it?" he said, touching Yumichika's shoulder.

Tears had started running down his pretty face again, and he seemed unable to answer for a moment. Finally, he said, "It took up all my courage to say it once." His voice was soft and cracking. "And even then, I was about to cum, I wasn't exactly thinking things through. I want to say it now…why can't I say it?" More tears fell down his cheeks, and over his hand which still covered his mouth.

Ikkaku knew why. He'd spent years hiding it, it wasn't going to be easy to say it out loud after all that time. Ikkaku watched him for a time, then he couldn't help himself, and drew Yumichika's smaller body into an embrace. His friend gasped in his ear. "Okay. You don't have to say the whole thing. Just that one word."

He could feel Yumichika trembling under his touch. Hesitantly, his whispering voice came, "Wh-…what word…?"

"You know which one."

Yumichika's trembling increased. He clenched his fists at his sides. Slowly, he reached his hands up to cling onto Ikkaku's back. He buried his face in his neck. Then, at a volume he was only able to hear because his mouth was right next to his ear, Yumichika murmured, "Love…" he said. And then he tried to keep going. "I lo-…lov-…" Ikkaku felt more warm wetness on his shoulder. "I lov-…"

"Enough." Ikkaku pulled him back and trapped his lips in an intense kiss.

Yumichika whined against his lips, confused and scared. Ikkaku merely deepened the kiss, tilting Yumichika's head back and holding his waist tight against his own. He felt all the strength draining from Yumichika's body, except his fingers which desperately gripped the fabric on his back. Ikkaku sighed, cradling his head as he met Yumichika's tongue with his own.

Then Yumichika began, feebly admittedly, to push him back. "Ikkaku…" he moaned between kisses. "Stop…Ikkaku…"

Finally Ikkaku drew his lips away, and had to catch Yumichika whose legs had given out on him. He held him close for a moment, a protective feeling coming over him.

"Ikkaku…why aren't you disgusted?" Yumichika whispered.

Ikkaku thought about it. "I don't really know to tell you the truth. Listen, Yumichika." He held Yumichika's cheek as he said, "You have to tell me if you're all right with this. I don't really care what our relationship is, I just don't want to lose you. But that doesn't mean I can ever love you. Do you get that?"

Yumichika met his eyes for a long time. Then a slight smile, a true smile not the painful ones he'd been showing lately, met his face. "As long as you don't hate me…I'm already happy."

"Good," Ikkaku said, and ruined the atmosphere by slapping Yumichika slightly on the cheek.

Yumichika blinked.

Then Ikkaku started to move away. "You'd better be ready to train tomorrow. Don't think you can slack off for two days just because of a silly 'love' problem. I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait…" Yumichika murmured.

Ikkaku stopped, the back of his hakama held by Yumichika's hand. He glanced back at him. Yumichika was blushing deeply.

"It's…okay to say no, but…before you go…would you want to…"

Ikkaku's eyes widened. Then he smirked a bit and turned back to Yumichika. "Are you going to tie me up this time?"

"No…" Yumichika murmured, looking more like his normal self. "Unless you like that." He sighed. "I knew it. Ikkaku, you're such a perv."

Ikkaku gasped. "You rape me, and you have the nerve to call me perverted!"

Yumichika snorted with laughter. He pointed at Ikkaku while politely covering his mouth to hide his smile. "You sound like a virgin girl."

Ikkaku's jaw dropped. "You are unbelievable." Yumichika was still laughing. "It's not that funny." But Yumichika's laughing continued. "It's not funny!" Finally, Ikkaku grabbed Yumichika around the neck and started giving him a noogie. "Is it funny now, bastard?"

Yumichika was still fighting laughter and saying "ow" at the same time. "Give," he said, tapping Ikkaku's arm. "Give, I'm sorry. It's not funny." Grumbling, Ikkaku released him.

As soon as Yumichika was free, he put his arms around Ikkaku's neck and kissed him on the cheek. Then, hiding his embarrassment by avoiding Ikkaku's eyes, he said, "I'm sorry. Please…make love to me…"

Ikkaku blushed. "You didn't really need to ask twice." Then they fell on each other, and kept up their strenuous activities well into the early morning. And, were both chewed out heartily the next morning by Kusajishi Fukutaichou for being late.


	6. Kenpachi and Ikkaku

Story 6

Kenpachi and Ikkaku

When Ikkaku told Yumichika he might never be able to love him, he had a very good reason for that. Ikkaku didn't think about love very much, so he'd never considered exactly what his feelings toward Zaraki Taichou might be, but he knew they were the biggest feelings he'd ever had for a person. With such big feelings inside him, there really wasn't any room for romance.

One evening, when Kusajishi Fukutaichou was busy, Zaraki Taichou needed Ikkaku to come and help with his hair. Undoing, washing, and setting his hair every day took a huge amount of time, and it was why he was almost always late or absent from various captain's duties. If he did it alone, it would take up at least half the day. Usually Kusajishi helped him, but she had a meeting with the shinigami women's association, and so she had Ikkaku go in her place, as happened occasionally.

Ikkaku greeted his captain cheerfully, as Zaraki Taichou sat on the floor of his quarters, wearing a black lounge kimono. He nodded to Ikkaku.

"Yo. You're not too busy tonight?" he asked with his usual imposing voice.

"Not at all, Taichou. You just need me to help you undo it and wash it, right?"

"Yeah," he muttered, with annoyance. "Yachiru ditched me."

Ikkaku chuckled. "No problem." Unless they were in battle, Ikkaku's personality always drastically changed around his captain. He became much more kind and obedient, something Yumichika often teased him about.

Ikkaku knelt behind Zaraki and started removing the bells and placing them in a dish where the captain kept them at night. Since he'd done it before, he worked pretty efficiently, and was easily able to get to the places that were hard for his captain to reach. Zaraki usually chatted a bit during these times, but today he was oddly silent.

"Something wrong, Taichou?" Ikkaku asked him at length.

Zaraki sighed, staring off into space. "No. Don't worry about it."

Ikkaku frowned, but continued his work. It took about an hour to remove the bells and brush out the spikes. Then Ikkaku brought over a deep bowl of hot water and soap. Often when they got to this point, Zaraki would tell him to go, since he could do this part himself. But today he didn't. He leaned back to soak his hair, while Ikkaku started washing it.

"Are you sure you like your hair to be all…stiff like this? Maybe you should use shampoo instead of soap…" Ikkaku muttered idly to himself.

Zaraki had had his eyes closed but he opened one to glare at Ikkaku. "I'm getting hair advice from you?" he growled, indicating Ikkaku's cue-ball head.

"W-…well I can still have an opinion, Taichou!" he said defensively.

Zaraki rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Aren't you done yet?"

Ikkaku sighed. "Be patient, Taichou, I just need to rinse it."

Zaraki closed his eyes again as Ikkaku's hands ran through his hair. Ikkaku had a strange sensation that his captains body temperature started to rise. But he ignored it and kept massaging Zaraki's scalp to free it from all the soap. At length, he heard his captain growl.

Suddenly, Zaraki's hand clamped down on Ikkaku's wrist. Ikkaku stared at it.

While keeping hold of Ikkaku's wrist, Zaraki rose and turned to face him, dripping water everywhere from his soaking wet hair. It dripped and hung all around his face, looking almost like it had when they first met. Ikkaku felt himself blush inadvertently. Zaraki Taichou looked much more handsome this way, he thought idly, completely unaware of the danger he was in. And of the fact that he was one of the few people in the universe who thought of Zaraki Taichou as being handsome.

Zaraki glared at him with what Ikkaku assumed was anger. Then he said, "You've caught me on a bad day. But it's your fault for touching me that way."

Ikkaku blinked. "What way? Taichou, what are you talking about?"

Zaraki's expression intensified. Was Ikkaku imagining it? Was he blushing? "You wouldn't get it even if I explained it. Just shut up for a while."

After he said this, Zaraki grabbed the back of Ikkaku's head and slammed their lips together in a brutal kiss.

Ikkaku just about had a heart attack, since he'd been expecting Zaraki to attack him, his body was tensed up and ready to fight; he was, though, in a way. And if Ikkaku hadn't had that thing with Yumichika recently, he would have had no idea what was going on right now. Even now, he couldn't imagine what his captain was thinking. Was he mistaking him for someone else? More importantly, since when did Zaraki Taichou have a sex drive?!

Also…

Ikkaku's body was getting hot. The very idea of Zaraki kissing him made his skin feel hot and tingly, his cheeks warm and unfortunately his crotch perky. Zaraki kissed him like a beast, seeking his own pleasure by ravaging Ikkaku's lips, seemingly not caring about Ikkaku's opinion. But this very quality, since it had always been one of the things he admired about his captain, was making his heart race, and his body reactive.

Without words, Zaraki pushed Ikkaku back onto the floor, and started to roughly undress them both. Ikkaku should have been panicking, but he himself was surprisingly silent. He let Zaraki undress him and then run his huge, calloused hands all over Ikkaku's body.

"You don't know…how long…I've wanted to do this," he heard Zaraki mutter, though from the volume he gathered the words were largely spoken unconsciously. Ikkaku flushed deeply.

Zaraki's hands on his body were starting to really affect him. He could feel his cock twitching, completely hard and right where Zaraki could see it. Even the thrill of being seen by his captain was turning him on. Zaraki paused for a moment, looking at it.

Then he grabbed it and muttered, "What's this?"

"Ahh!" Ikkaku cried, arching his back.

"You got this turned on just from touching? Jesus, I should have done this a long time ago."

Zaraki began pumping his cock up and down, and Ikkaku couldn't help moaning and mildly thrusting his hips to meet Zaraki's hand. It felt so good. He closed his eyes and leaned back.

Suddenly, he felt something wet and then warm near his asshole. He jumped and looked up. Zaraki Taichou was concentrating, still pumping Ikkaku's cock with one hand, and with the other he was massaging his asshole with some kind of viscous liquid.

Ikkaku trembled, feeling very wary. "Taichou…" he murmured. "What's that?"

"Mm? Oh. Muscle rub. I just had it lying around."

Ikkaku's flush began to increase. "It feels hot…" he gasped.

"I bet. It's supposed to."

Ikkaku's gasps were increasing. Why did Zaraki rubbing the outside of his asshole feel so good? Why wasn't he upset about this? "Taichou…why…"

Zaraki scoffed angrily. "I said you wouldn't get it, just shut up."

At that, he inserted a finger inside Ikkaku's hole. Ikkaku jolted, feeling a shock of pain. But surprisingly, after a few moments it was almost gone. He breathed hard, getting used to the sensation, unable to look away from the lascivious movements of Zaraki Taichou's hands. Then Zaraki added another finger. He gritted his teeth, but actually this one didn't hurt as much as the first one. That was weird, he thought. More importantly…

Ikkaku lay back, unable to hold back his moans. The heat of the muscle rub was starting to make him feel very strange, almost as if he might either cum or pee any moment. But he did not want this feeling to stop. He wanted more, and then he wanted to cum hard. It felt so weird, but so good.

Zaraki added a third finger. Ikkaku bit back some momentary pain; after all, Zaraki had big fingers. One of his was almost as big as two of Yumichika's for example, not that Ikkaku had ever had fingers up his ass before this, Yumichika's or otherwise. But soon his ass started to feel numb, and any movements, in and out or flexing inside of him, just started to feel mildly pleasant. It was the very idea that was such a turn-on. He didn't know why he was doing it, but having Zaraki do these things to him felt amazing.

He heard Zaraki's breathing becoming more labored as time went on. Even that was turning him on. Then, those large fingers brushed a place inside Ikkaku, a place that flicked his pleasure switch hard. He gasps and trembled fighting back the urge to cum.

"Nn," Zaraki grunted, which was his only response to this.

Zaraki teased him a bit more, hitting that place every once in a while to try and keep his pleasure mounting. Then he paused, breathing heavily. He removed his fingers. Ikkaku glanced up to see what he was doing. Zaraki removed his kimono and knelt naked between Ikkaku's legs. Ikkaku's face flushed hotly for a moment. Then his gaze passed down. The color abruptly drained from his face. He began to doubt whether this was a wise decision.

Zaraki's cock was fully erect, and bouncing absently as he knelt, watching Ikkaku. Ikkaku could not believe it. From where he was sitting, Zaraki's cock looked about the same size as, say, Kusajishi Fukutaichou's whole arm. It looked thick enough that Ikkaku's hand would have trouble fitting around it, not to mention other things. There was just no way.

But unfortunately, someone else believed that there was. And as they say, when there is a will, there is a way. Zaraki did not give Ikkaku any more time to debate with himself, and slowly impaled him on his huge cock.

Ikkaku wailed, his fingers practically ripping apart the tatami mats underneath him. After the initial shock of pain and strangeness, and a sensation like all his inner organs were being pushed to either side, Ikkaku lay gasping. But Zaraki gave him a moment to get used to it, while he himself was trying to control his breathing.

"I know," Zaraki muttered. "Nobody takes mine well the first time."

Ikkaku wanted to scream at him, "I wonder why!", but he didn't. Or rather couldn't, because he wasn't capable of communicating verbally at that point. He closed his eyes tightly and lay gasping for a few moments.

Zaraki was breathing heavily above him, still not moving. Then he set a hand on Ikkaku's stomach. Ikkaku panted and followed his gaze. Without changing the depth, Zaraki rotated his hips a bit. Ikkaku moaned at the strange feeling, although it didn't really hurt. And then he saw what Zaraki was looking at.

Zaraki did it again, watching a small distension rise from Ikkaku's muscular stomach as his cock pushed skin and tissue forward. His cock was so huge it was visible moving inside him. Ikkaku groaned, covering his eyes. It was weird, but as creepy as that was, it was kind of turning him on again. As was Zaraki's intense expression as he watched it happen.

Finally Zaraki glanced down at him. He pulled Ikkaku's legs up so they rested on his shoulders, and leaned down to meet his gaze. Ikkaku stared at him with trepidation. Then Zaraki said, "I can't wait anymore. But I think it'll get better soon. The sooner you relax, the easier it'll get, all right?"

Ikkaku panted, then nodded numbly. He was mostly surprised at how gentle Zaraki Taichou was being. It was making him blush.

Then Zaraki grabbed both of Ikkaku's legs, pulled himself out a bit and then thrust into him deeply. Ikkaku cried out. It was very strange; there was pain, and numbness, and he felt a bit panicky, but pleasure was mixed in with all of that, as were his feelings for Zaraki. When he thought about this, he felt his muscles loosen, and Zaraki slid deeper inside him.

"Ahh," Zaraki sighed. "That's it, Ikkaku. Good boy."

Ikkaku blushed at his words. At that moment, Zaraki's cock slammed against his prostate. "Aaaah!" Ikkaku cried in a mix of pain and pleasure. He gathered that place would always bring some amount of pleasure, but Zaraki had hit it so hard it almost hurt. Ikkaku lay gasping, waiting for the next assault.

Zaraki thrust inside him again and again. Ikkaku's mind was growing hazy with overstimulation. Maybe as a result of that, he genuinely stopped feeling pain. His voice began to rise up in sweeter cries. His hands went from gripping the tatami mats to grabbing Zaraki Taichou's hair. Zaraki grinned at this and contentedly allowed Ikkaku to squeeze and pull on it passionately.

"Ikkaku," Zaraki gasped at one point.

"H-…huh…? Ahh…" Ikkaku barely managed.

"Say you love me."

Ikkaku's face lit up. He had to stare at his captain for a moment. But when he saw his eyes, Zaraki was looking at him intensely like a hawk, still moving inside him and apparently desperate for release. Was this his thing? Did he need to think someone loved him before he could get off? Or…could it be that he really loved Ikkaku?

Ikkaku panted harder, and eventually decided that he didn't care. He pulled Zaraki closer, hoping he would kiss him again. "Taichou…I love you…please make me cum…Taichou…"

Zaraki took a big breath in. Then he slammed his length harder than even inside Ikkaku. Ikkaku cried out, his hands tightly woven in Zaraki's hair, his cock weeping and begging to cum. Then Zaraki hit just the right spot inside him just the right way, and Ikkaku wailed as he came all over his own chest.

Zaraki panted a moment, waiting for Ikkaku's orgasm to fade. Then he touched the cum streaking Ikkaku's chest. He looked in Ikkaku's eyes with an intense expression, then he said, "Hold on."

He slammed Ikkaku into the tatami over and over like a piston. Ikkaku felt he must be losing his mind now, it felt so good. It was already making him hot again although he just came. Zaraki's huge cock pushed apart his insides over and over until finally Zaraki let out an animalistic growl and shot his seed inside of Ikkaku's belly.

Ikkaku groaned. He could feel it. He could feel Zaraki's cum, he could feel his cock still switching inside him. Why did this feel so good? Zaraki knelt over him, panting for a long time. Eventually, he lifted Ikkaku's hips and slowly slid his length out of him. Ikkaku shivered at the weird sensation, like his innards were being dragged out. Then he felt Zaraki's fingertips touching his whole. He moaned a little.

"Amazing…" Zaraki muttered. "It's your first time and you're not even split. God, I should have done this years ago."

Ikkaku looked up at him, blushing, unsure. "T-taichou…" he murmured, softly.

Zaraki met his gaze for a moment. Then he sighed and sat back, resting his elbow on his knee. "I suppose you want an explanation."

Ikkaku couldn't answer, he was still in too much of a stupor, but yes he did.

Zaraki sighed again. "Yes, I like men, all right? Now you know. And if you tell anyone I'll do that to you without lube next time," he said angrily.

Ikkaku shuddered, very convinced.

"Some might say I have a thing for you. I don't know myself, but I think some might say that." Ikkaku gazed at him in wonder as he said this. "But I don't know if it goes beyond wanting to fuck you. Probably not, since you're weaker than me in a fight." Ikkaku felt his heart fall at this. "But…how do I say this…that was…surprisingly good."

Ikkaku blinked and felt some hope rising in his chest. He never stopped to think how strange it was that he was currying favor with the second man to rape him in as many days. He didn't stop to think about his own sexuality either. All he cared about was being near Zaraki Taichou, and being someone who could be liked by him.

"So what you're saying is…you fell in love with me after you fucked me?"

Zaraki scoffed with his trademark cruel smirk. "Get over yourself. All I said was that it was good."

"Good enough that you'd want to do it again?"

Zaraki looked back at him with interest. "You're a weird one. You saying you liked that?"

Ikkaku went completely red and stammered for words. "Well…I-I don't…I wasn't…"

Zaraki grinned his scary grin. "That's a mistake. You'd better call me a shitty rapist bastard real quick. If you don't deny me I'll take that as encouragement."

Ikkaku considered for a moment, still blushing. "That's okay."

Zaraki's grin faded a bit in surprise.

"Taichou, you felt…surprisingly good too," Ikkaku mumbled.

Zaraki observed him for a moment, then his grin returned. "You're a crazy bastard."


	7. Byakuya and Renji and Ichigo

Story 7

Byakuya and Renji and Ichigo

Ichigo had been feeling strange for some time now. He was always happy to see any of his friends from Soul Society, especially Rukia and Renji, but lately it seemed he was more interested in seeing one person than anyone else. Even Rukia. To his own confusion, it was Renji. And though Ichigo was not the type to pursue someone's company, preferring to let others take the lead, he started thinking about taking a trip to Soul Society for fun. Of course, he told himself that this was to see everyone. In reality, he was only thinking about one person.

So he changed to shinigami form, got Urahara to open the Senkaimon for him, and took a quick jog into Soul Society. Everything seemed exactly the same as the last time he had been here. The first person he met there happened to be Kira, as he was walking down the street. The two had never been very close, but he greeted him in a friendly way.

"Hey, Kira," he said.

Kira blinked. "Oh, Kurosaki-san. I didn't know you'd be in Soul Society today."

Ichigo shrugged. "I had some free time, so I came to hang out. It's been a while after all."

Kira smiled. "That it has. I was about to get lunch. Would you like to come?"

"I ate recently, but I'll come with you."

They sat down to lunch at a donburi restaurant, where Kira had katsudon. They made small talk as he ate, and Ichigo eventually brought up how Renji was doing.

Kira made an interesting expression. Then he chuckled a little. "Very well, I would say. It seems he's in love." The bottom dropped in Ichigo's stomach. "Not that everyone doesn't know, but keep it under your hat. They're keeping it a secret, or at least they think they are."

Ichigo was too stunned to respond for a few moments, but eventually he managed, "Who?"

Kira glanced away, some of his mirth fading. "That, I don't think I should say. As I said, they're keeping it a secret."

Ichigo's gaze lowered to the table. He felt like an idiot. If he'd known that, he wouldn't have come, he thought to himself. Also, he was discovering how silly it felt to not realize you cared about someone until you couldn't have them. He'd always hated that kind of reverse psychology, and now he was a victim of it. He sat wallowing in misery for a few moments.

Kira glanced up at him. "Why do you ask about Renji? Did you need to see him for something?"

Ichigo mumbled, "No…I don't, really…"

"Well he'll be in his quarters now. The 6th division just finished a training exercise, and he always showers after. Do you know how to get there?"

Ichigo blinked. He felt conflicted. He wanted to see Renji, he couldn't deny that. Knowing he was taken didn't change how he felt. He also felt that he wanted to make sure of what this feeling was; that way he would know what to do about it. On the other hand, if he saw Renji now he might make himself look like an idiot. Eventually, he decided it was probably worth the risk.

"No, thanks Kira-san, I think I can get there. I'm going to head over now, then," he said, rising.

Kira nodded. "Good to see you."

"You too."

The 6th division barracks were indeed where Ichigo remembered them to be. He had to ask around to find out which room was Renji's. But eventually he found it, and tried to calm his rapidly beating heard as he knocked.

There was some rustling, and then a steamy Renji opened the door. "Wow! What are you doing here, Ichigo?"

Ichigo swallowed hard. Renji was shirtless, his wet hair cast over one shoulder and dripping onto his bronzed skin. He only wore a short towel down below. Renji must have noticed him staring.

"Oh, sorry, I just got out of the shower. Do you want to come in, or wait for me to get dressed out here?"

Now, he was fixed with a bit of a moral dilemma. Good Ichigo said that he should wait outside, because it was not only respectful, and avoiding an opportunity to betray Renji's trust, but it also avoided a possible pouncing scenario. Devilish Ichigo was not really saying much of anything, just watching a water droplet travel down Renji's chest.

Eventually, Ichigo coughed and said, "Um, yeah, I'll come in. I had something that I wanted to talk to you privately about, anyway."

"Oh yeah? All right then, come in."

Ichigo hesitantly followed Renji inside, trying not to watch Renji's naked leg muscles flexing and shifting as he moved.

"Sorry it's so small," Renji said, going around the corner into the bathroom to get dressed.

Ichigo sighed with relief and just a hint of disappointment, and sat down onto the bed. "It's fine."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Umm…" Ichigo mumbled, since this was a bit of an awkward set up in which to broach the subject. "Well, I've been having some feelings…"

"Okay…"

"That I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Right…"

Ichigo sighed angrily. "Will you just get dressed already?!"

Renji scoffed, but a few moments later he came out, tightening his obi, his hair still loose about his shoulders but otherwise he was fully dressed. "I'm dressed. Now what?"

Ichigo cast his eyes away for a moment. "Sit down," he said softly, indicating the space beside him on the bed.

Renji looked a bit suspicious, but he complied. He seemed to sense Ichigo's seriousness, and his tone was softer when he next spoke. "Is something wrong?"

Ichigo cast his gaze away, feeling his cheeks grow slightly warm. "Renji…" he murmured. He was silent for a moment. Then he said, "Kira says you're in love."

Renji was surprisingly silent. Ichigo glanced up at him to see Renji's entire face go bright red. "Wh-wh-…what's that about?" he said in about the most unconvincing voice Ichigo had ever heard. "Love? Pshaw. That's not me. Kira said that?" Renji laughed awkwardly. Then under his breath he added, "Bastard, I'll get him back for this."

Ichigo felt despair sink into his chest. "It's true, right?" he murmured.

Renji grew quiet. He looked away with a blush. "Yeah," he admitted.

"Does she love you back?"

Renji made a slightly awkward face and then said, "Um, yeah, I think so."

"I see." Ichigo was quiet for a while, and he could feel Renji's concerned gaze on him. At length he relented. "Renji…I've been having these feelings lately. I think I know what they are, but I'm not sure. If they're not, fine, we can forget the whole thing. If they are…well, I already know your answer, so that makes things easier at least…"

Renji frowned with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Ichigo closed his eyes briefly, steeling up his courage. Finally he said, "Renji. I'll only ask this once…can I kiss you?"

Ichigo looked up to meet Renji's shocked gaze. Renji seemed at a loss for words. A slight blush rose to his cheeks as he met Ichigo's eyes. "Umm…" he murmured.

Ichigo realized that he would not get another chance; he could see the love in Renji's eyes and it was not for him. So he gently took Renji's cheek in his hand. He drew his face closer, and despite a look of panic, Renji did not fight him. Their lips were a mere breath apart.

BAM.

Renji's door burst open, nearly flying off its hinges. Both men leapt in surprise to stare at the person who'd done it. Ichigo's eyebrows raised. It was Byakuya.

Byakuya stood in the doorway long enough for Ichigo to think about greeting him. He opened his mouth to do so, when Byakuya effortlessly slammed the door shut behind him with one finger. It took him three strides to cross the room to Ichigo and Renji, and with one hand he grabbed Ichigo by the neck. Then he slammed him against the wall, holding him a clear foot above the ground like it was nothing.

Ichigo gasped and struggled. "Byakuya…" he rasped. "What's with you…? Calm down…!"

"Taichou!" Renji cried, grabbing onto Byakuya's arm. "It's my fault, Taichou, I should have said 'no' sooner."

Byakuya's expression was cold as ever, but his fingers tightened ever so slightly around Ichigo's neck. Ichigo gasped for breath. "Byakuya…" he choked. "…can't breathe…it hurts…"

"I know well that Renji wasn't at fault here," said Byakuya, with a voice that could freeze molten steel. "What I want to know is what you think you were doing, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Renji sighed. "He's just confused, Taichou. Let him down and we can talk."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly. "I have nothing to say. I thought Kurosaki Ichigo would want to make his case at least, on the off chance that I might not cut him into tiny pieces."

Ichigo's vision was going dark. "Byakuya…I can't…I'm…passing out…"

"Just as well," Byakuya muttered, and then out went the lights.

When Ichigo woke, his arms and his chest both felt restricted. He moaned and shifted, blinking into consciousness. He could not believe the sight that met his eyes. A few feet away on Renji's bed, Byakuya lay naked, his back propped against the wall. The truly shocking part was who and what lay in front of him.

Renji, his long red locks now and then obscuring his face from view, was bent over Byakuya's cock, making sweet moans and sucking him lasciviously. At Renji's other end, Byakuya was contentedly thrusting his fingers in and out of Renji's willing asshole. Both men looked to be in a world of their own. Then Byakuya's cold gaze flicked his way.

"It seems our guest is awake," Byakuya said, darkly.

Renji gasped. He let go of Byakuya's cock and gazed helplessly at Ichigo. "Ichigo," he murmured, in the sweetest, sexiest voice Ichigo had ever heard from him. "I'm sorry, Taichou just…"

"Just doesn't like it when people touch his things," Byakuya interjected.

Ichigo stared in disbelief. "Byakuya…what's wrong with you…?" he murmured.

Byakuya's gaze grew colder. He rose from the bed, and easily picked up Ichigo and carried him back to Renji with him. It was then that Ichigo realized that his arms were tightly wrapped against his torso with what seemed to be his own obi. Other than that, he was naked and relatively helpless. He couldn't imagine what Byakuya planned to do, but he could tell it wasn't good.

Byakuya set him down on the bed, kneeling in front of Renji, facing Byakuya as he sat back down. "You've never had anything up your ass, have you Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked him.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Have I…what?" he whispered.

At that moment, he felt something hot and wet touch his asshole. He jumped, whirling around to see Renji, blushing wildly with a seductive look in his eyes, licking Ichigo's asshole. Ichigo began to twitch and moan in spite of himself, and his dick started responding too to this weird stimulation.

"Renji's doing you a favor," Byakuya muttered. "Since he can't give you that kiss you wanted. But you're lucky, because you get to kiss this instead."

At that moment, Byakuya stroked his energetic cock for Ichigo to see. Ichigo felt trepidation as he watched. Then, without using as much force as he expected, Byakuya drew his face down and was able to force Ichigo's mouth around his cock. Ichigo moaned in confusion. Why were they doing this? It couldn't be…the one Renji loved was Byakuya?!

Suddenly, Ichigo gasped as Renji's tongue invaded him inside. His body was starting to grow hot. He didn't know why this strange stimulation was having such an effect on him, but he was losing the will to fight. Even sucking Byakuya's cock, which should have disgusted him, especially after realizing his relationship to Renji, was somehow thrilling.

Byakuya scoffed lightly. "Not that I'm surprised, but you're not very good at this."

Ichigo became irate at that, and he lifted his head to say, "I haven't had much practice, unlike some people!"

One of Byakuya's eyebrows raised minimally. "You're admitting my skills are better than yours?" Ichigo thought he saw traces of a smirk. "And you expected to satisfy Renji like that?"

Ichigo grew bright red. Without really knowing what he was doing, he lowered his head back onto Byakuya's cock. It was such a weird sensation, but part of him was starting to enjoy it. He started moving his tongue while bobbing his head up and down. He heard Byakuya make a noise of interest, but he showed no signs of pleasure. Ichigo felt thoroughly embarrassed. He did not want to be inferior to Byakuya, especially in this situation.

He intensified his efforts, trying to recall what felt good for him. He squeezed his lips tightly around the head, licking the frenulum as he did so. This elicited a sweet sigh from Byakuya. Ichigo glanced up. He'd never really considered Byakuya as being sexually attractive. But, he had to admit, it would be hard not to be turned on by this proud man.

Behind him, Renji changed from his tongue to his fingers. Ichigo began to become lost in the sensation. Why did it feel so good? Was it just because it was Renji? And yet somehow, even the inside of his mouth as he sucked off the proud captain was becoming highly sensitive and flipping his switch.

At length, he heard Renji breathing hard. "He's ready, Taichou. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ichigo looked between them, feeling a note of panic in what they said.

Byakuya looked at Renji for a long time. "I don't want him. I want him to know his place." To Ichigo's amazement, Byakuya blushed a little. "I don't want anyone else to touch you."

"Taichou…" Renji murmured, softly. Then, slowly, he bent to lay his body over Ichigo's and speak in his ear. "Sorry, Ichigo. Just bear with it for a while."

Ichigo tried to turn around to stare at him, but at that moment something huge and hot penetrated his insides. He cried out. Renji panted above him, savoring the sensation of invading Ichigo's tight hotness. Ichigo's lips moved in a silent cry, but he was unable to speak. It did hurt, but it also felt so good. Renji was inside of him. Yes, in Ichigo's fantasy, he had been the one on top. But having Renji inside him filled his heart with a strange happiness and lust. Ichigo shivered and moaned.

Byakuya looked down at him coldly. "Don't forget what you're doing," he admonished, and shoved Ichigo's head back on his dick.

Ichigo moaned, feeling Byakuya's cock shoved all the way to the back of his throat. His eyes fluttered. Why did this feel so good? Then, while holding Ichigo's head against his hips, Byakuya rose to a kneeling position opposite Renji, so they each could use Ichigo. Byakuya was silent for a moment, and some small panting escaped him. Then, though Ichigo could not see, he could tell that Byakuya leaned forward and trapped Renji's lips in a kiss.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he started moaning again. Both of their cocks were reacting to the kiss. It was all making Ichigo go a bit strange. Then their lips parted. Renji's hands massaged Ichigo's ass and thighs. Byakuya buried his hands in Ichigo's hair. And they both began to fuck him mercilessly.

"Mm..mggh…ghm" Ichigo gurgled, his throat completely full. But somehow he was not gagging. He let Byakuya fuck his throat while he himself was getting a strange thrill out of it.

Renji began to make small moans as he buried himself deeper inside Ichigo. Then Ichigo jumped, when Renji's cock brushed against something inside him. His cock hardened painfully. Ichigo moaned and his eyes rolled back. He remembered enough about sex ed. to know that what he just felt was related to his prostate. He'd never had it stimulated before, so it was a foreign but also irresistible feeling. He felt his hips trembling and helplessly thrusting up to meet Renji's.

Byakuya scoffed. Then he pulled Ichigo's head off his cock, watching his dazed expression with interest. "That's enough preparation."

Renji stopped thrusting, panting heavily. "Yes…"

Ichigo panted, trying to regain some composure. At that moment, Renji slipped out of him. He tried to pretend he was not disappointed by this. But then Renji flipped him over onto his back, and promptly filled him up again.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo cried, savoring the intense sensation.

Renji panted as well, and slowly began to move again. Then Ichigo noticed Byakuya's arms wrap around Renji from behind. Renji stopped thrusting and moaned, leaning back against his captain's chest. Byakuya kissed Renji's neck contentedly. Then his right hand disappeared for a while. Once Ichigo realized what he was doing, it had already happened.

Renji's eyes widened. Sound seemed to be unable to get out of him, then finally he let force a husky cry, his hands falling on either side of Ichigo, offering up his ass to his captain. Ichigo stared. Renji's cock was not only twitching, but quite clearly growing harder inside him. He panted, gripping the sheets he could reach with his hands tied.

"You two are awfully weak to pleasure, aren't you?" Byakuya murmured, although his cheeks were hot. "Go ahead and enjoy this then."

He withdrew briefly, then slammed his hips against Renji's ass. Renji not only exploded with a sexy cry, but Ichigo felt the reverberation all the way inside him. Ichigo's mouth fell open. It was getting to be too much.

But Byakuya shoved himself inside them again. It was like he was fucking them both at the same time. Ichigo's cheeks were bright red, and even though the pleasure was so intense it was almost unpleasant , he wanted more. He wanted them both to come inside him.

However the one most out of control now was Renji. His whole body was shuddering and his hips meekly shaking. His eyes were glazed over and a slim trail of drool formed at the corner of his mouth.

Eventually he managed, "T-…Tai…chou…"

Byakuya saw this reaction and blushed. "Prepare yourself, Renji," he murmured. "This is a punishment and a reward. Accept it gratefully."

Byakuya slammed their hips together, deeply fucking Ichigo and Renji. The other two cried out loudly, grasping onto one another. Ichigo couldn't help himself, and kissed Renji's neck. Renji moaned, and then gazed down at him as he drew away.

"Renji…" Ichigo murmured, with pleading eyes.

Renji's lips parted, and he swallowed and leaned down, lips coming closer to Ichigo's.

Byakuya's face became apocalyptic. Before this could happen, he grabbed Renji by the head, his hand completely covering Renji's mouth. "You want it to be more punishment than pleasure?" he whispered to him.

Renji gazed back at him, helplessly. "Taichou…" he whined. "I want a kiss so bad…"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed for a moment. Eventually he sighed. "There's no pleasing you," he said, and promptly shoved his tongue down his lover's throat.

Ichigo was trembling. Every time Byakuya turned Renji on or vice versa, the effects radiated through Ichigo's body. He felt like he was going to lose it. After thoroughly kissing Renji, Byakuya picked up the pace again, and this time he left them no room to ponder about what they were doing or what they should be doing. All they could do was be swept away by the tide of Byakuya's passion.

Ichigo began to cry out loudly. "Renji…Byakuya…" he moaned. "It's so good…don't stop…"

True to his request, they continued pounding him for at least another five minutes. At that point, Renji's resolve gave out.

"Aaah!" he cried, throwing his head back.

Ichigo's eyes widened. His belly filled with warmth. Was it true? Had Renji just come inside him? Renji's head was still thrown back, and he was desperately twitching, riding out what must have been a massive orgasm. Then Byakuya's arms crept around him. He held him tightly and kissed his neck.

"You can choose now: how to make Kurosaki cum?"

Renji blushed deeply, slowly returning to the world of sanity. Then he murmured softly, "I'll…suck him…"

Byakuya looked none too happy about this, but he nodded. With trembling hands, Renji bent down, picked up Ichigo by the shoulders and shifted his body up toward the head of the bed a few feet, sliding his own cock out of him at the same time. Ichigo sighed in a mix of pleasure and frustration, wanting a release. Then, to Ichigo's amazement, Renji began to stroke his cock. His tongue touched the tip.

Ichigo's whole body twitched. No one, not even himself, had touched his dick this whole time. He was desperate. Then, Byakuya took the opportunity to shove himself deep into Renji. Renji cried out, his voice reverberating down Ichigo's cock and caused him to throw back his head and moan. Then Renji wrapped his whole mouth tightly around Ichigo and began to suck him off passionately.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he watched this. Then he began to pound Renji's ass with all his strength. Renji was drooling and moaning, looking like he wanted to cum again already. Ichigo couldn't help his hips from thrusting up inside Renji's mouth, reaching all the way to the back of his throat.

"Renji…!" Ichigo moaned, wishing desperately that his hands were free so he could weave them in Renji's beautiful hair.

Byakuya had started panting. Then he too murmured, "Renji…"

Both men fucked Renji for only a few moments before Ichigo, and seconds later Byakuya, thrust in deeply and came hard. Renji coughed, twitching as he was filled up with cum. Gradually, he rose a little to let Ichigo's cock slip out of his mouth. From Renji's open mouth, a trail of saliva and cum flowed over Ichigo's still-hard cock, making him gasp.

Byakuya held tight to Renji for a long time after he came. It was then that Ichigo noticed the tortured expression on his face. "Byakuya…" Ichigo murmured.

Byakuya's gaze flicked up to his, deftly hiding most of his turmoil. "Not even you, Kurosaki Ichigo. I won't let anyone take him. Not even you."

Ichigo's heart panged. No, he would not have guessed that Byakuya loved Renji this much. After a few minutes to let their sex drives cool down, the three men started to get dressed again. Renji untied Ichigo.

Then Renji said to him, "I'm sorry, Ichigo." He glanced at Byakuya to make sure he wasn't listening, then whispered, "It was a close one though." He winked.

Ichigo felt his broken heart lifted a little bit, and smiled. He turned to Byakuya, who was already fitting on his white scarf. "All right, Byakuya, I won't take him," Ichigo said, smiling. "But what if I borrow him now and then?"

Byakuya's face at that moment was scary enough to kill small animals. "Fine. Mind if I borrow some of your limbs and organs to feed to Senbonzakura?"

Ichigo balked, smiling awkwardly. He had been joking, but he wasn't sure if Byakuya was. Ichigo got ready to leave, in defeat. He was about to leave Renji's room when he paused in the doorway.

"Okay," he said with a smirk. "I'll give up. But can you do me one favor?"

"What?" Renji asked. On the other side of the room, Byakuya raised a wary glance Ichigo's way.

Suddenly, Ichigo used his shunpo to grab Renji's face and kiss him hard. He let go and grinned at him. "Later."

And then he was off and running, only grateful that Byakuya had set his sword down at the time, so he had a bit of a head start.


	8. Ichigo and Hirako

Story 8

Hirako and Ichigo (And Zaraki)

Hirako Shinji truly had to bite his tongue and swallow his pride to become a captain in the Gotei 13 again. After what they had done to him and his colleagues, he truly had no responsibility to take them up on their offer either. The reason he did was not for them…but for Ichigo. Though at the time, and for 17 months after Shinji's – as well as Rose's and Kensei's – appointment, Ichigo was effectively unaware of their existence, Shinji knew that Ichigo would be grateful if they stepped in to help Soul Society. He couldn't say why Kensei and Rose agreed, although he suspected that if he had refused, so would they.

At last Ichigo regained his powers, with the help of everyone in Soul Society, including Shinji himself. It gave him a strange feeling of happiness knowing that Ichigo would always have a bit of his reiatsu floating around in there. It also made him want to tease him about it, implying that everything spectacular that Ichigo did was really a result of Shinji's reiatsu in him.

One afternoon, Shinji was yawning as he leaned back to fall asleep in the garden inside the 5th division barracks, when someone's foot landed directly on his stomach.

"Uphwo!" Shinji grunted, the wind knocked out of him.

Ichigo got up from where he had fallen after stepping on Shinji. "Eh? Oh, Hirako, my bad. I thought the landing was a little bit soft. How are you?"

Shinji glared at him. "You little punk," he rasped, while gaining his breath back. "Where do you get off leaping into people's gardens and stepping on them? And what the hell is 'how are you'?!"

Ichigo smiled disarmingly, holding up his hands. "Like I said, my bad. I was just being chased by-" he stopped suddenly, gazing around warily with one had on Zangetsu. Then he sat back with a sigh of relief. "Nope, I think I lost him."

Shinji grumbled, holding his stomach. "Who?"

"Uh, Senbonzakura. By which I mean Byakuya. I pissed him off pretty bad just now," Ichigo murmured, gazing around again.

Shinji snorted. "Well, not that that's hard to do, but what was it this time?"

Ichigo blushed a bit, and Shinji gathered he was debating with himself on whether or not to be truthful. At length he said, "I kissed Renji."

Shinji's eyebrows rose briefly, absorbing this information. Then he burst out laughing.

Ichigo frowned. "Why is that funny?"

Shinji pounded his knee, trying to control his laughter. "Oh," he sighed, wiping a tear. "That'll do it. Poor Kuchiki, he's so possessive, too. I tell you what you do now, you go and make a pass at Rukia-chan. He'll kill you on the spot. Ha ha ha!"

Ichigo made a withering expression. "Please don't be so cavalier with other people's lives."

Shinji sighed, getting over his fit of laughter. "So. You kissed Kuchiki's beau. Tell me, what exactly were you thinking?"

Ichigo blushed again. He cast his gaze aside. "I wasn't really. I…came here to find out if what I was feeling was real. Turns out it was, but I was too late."

Shinji observed him for a time. "Hm. So you're nuts about Abarai-kun, then." Somehow even as he spoke the words, Shinji felt a surge of anger in the pit of his stomach. But he ignored it.

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "Well…not that it much matters. Now I've got to get over him. Or get used to running very fast."

Shinji snorted with laughter again. "Are you free tonight?"

Ichigo blinked. "I guess so, why?"

"Come have some drinks at my place. I'll commiserate with you," though as he said this, he had started chuckling again.

"All right, all right, just stop laughing at me."

Ichigo followed Shinji back to the 5th division captain's quarters, where Shinji set up a low table with two sitting pillows, and supplied them each a bottle of sake. As was the custom, he poured for Ichigo from his own bottle, and Ichigo poured for him from his. Then Shinji grinned.

"To lost loves. _Kanpai_!" he said, clinking his cup against Ichigo's.

"_Kanpai_," Ichigo grumbled, but nevertheless he downed his cup.

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "You know, you're technically too young to drink. I assumed with your personality you'd refuse me."

Ichigo sighed. "What's the legal drinking age in Soul Society?"

Shinji thought about it. "I don't know. Actually, there might not be one."

"There you go," Ichigo said, placing his cup before Shinji so he could fill it again.

Shinji smiled, and then observed him interestedly. "He really did a number on you, didn't he?"

Ichigo glanced up with an annoyed expression. "'Really' is probably exaggerating. I only realized I liked him today."

"Hm. And yet I assume that before you liked him, you would have considered yourself to be straight," Shinji said, filling Ichigo's cup.

"I guess. So?"

Shinji scoffed. "So you wouldn't call changing someone's sexuality 'doing a number on them', huh? You're a weird one, Ichigo."

Ichigo considered this for a moment. Then he leaned his head on his hand and swished his sake cup absently. "I wonder if I really liked him that much."

Shinji's gaze flicked up to him at this point, then he cast it away with another scoff, pretending not to have noticed anything. "That, or you're just realizing that you like men," he said, off-handedly. Though, in reality, he was carefully gauging Ichigo's response to this.

Ichigo was not dismissive out of hand, which was a good sign, but Shinji could tell that he was grasping at straws by even suggesting it. Ichigo's heart was still with Renji. Shinji was being irresponsible and a bad friend to suggest anything else. And yet… "Yeah, maybe," Ichigo muttered.

Shinji nearly dropped his cup. "Maybe?" he repeated.

Ichigo sighed. "Byakuya…sort of…did something to me."

Shinji now tightened his grip on his sake cup as his jaw tightened. Kuchiki, that son of a bitch, he thought to himself. "What do you mean by 'something'?"

Ichigo blushed deeply, laying his head down on the table as if he was tired. "He was mad that I tried to kiss Renji. So…"

"So?" Shinji pressed, his fingernails squeaking against the ceramic.

Another sigh. "Well, anyway."

Anyway?!

"I didn't hate it. So it got me thinking…maybe it doesn't have to be Renji. Maybe…I need to try it with other men before I know. I don't know. Maybe that's stupid." Though he was able to say this relatively calmly, Ichigo's face continued to get redder as he spoke.

For his part, Shinji could hardly move. He sat watching Ichigo with his mouth agape for what must have been minutes. Eventually, he ran his hand along his chin, trying to appear calm. Then he said, "I think you've concinved me."

"Hm?" Ichigo glanced up.

Shinji slid the table out from in between them, Ichigo protesting since he still had his cup in his hand. Without a word, Shinji took it from him, and downed it.

"Hey!" Ichigo complained.

Without missing a beat, Shinji grabbed Ichigo's face, pressed their lips together and fed Ichigo the sake from his own mouth.

"Mmm!" Ichigo moaned, his voice a toss-up between confusion and getting lost in sensation.

Finally as Ichigo swallowed, Shinji let him go, his tongue leaving a short trail of saliva from Ichigo's mouth to his own. Then he briefly wiped his mouth with his thumb, and removed almost all emotion from his face. "I can't say I'm an expert," Shinji told him. "But I do have some experience wth men. I can tell you what you need to know."

Ichigo stared at him for a moment. Then he lowered his gaze, blushing. "Like what?"

Shinji smirked. "For starters, are you a pitcher or a catcher?"

Ichigo blinked. "What?"

"Do you feel more here," Shinji brushed his fingers along the tip of Ichigo's already half-hard cock. Ichigo shivered. "Or here." He pressed his finger tight against Ichigo's asshole. Ichigo moaned.

Shinji's lip twitched in a self-satisfied expression. "That answers that question."

Shinji pushed Ichigo back onto the floor, lightly feeling up his chest over his shihakusho. Ichigo panted, but he did not fight. Shinji was starting to suspect that Ichigo knew this would happen when he agreed to come.

"Foreplay's not that different between men and women. I'll show you this time, but next time you do this to me, all right?" Shinji said, slowly parting the front of Ichigo's shihakusho.

Ichigo was panting, but the he touched Shinji's shoulders to get his attention. "Hirako…later…can I do you?"

Shinji's eyes widened. A light blush met his cheeks. He considered for a moment. "Uh…yeah. Well, maybe. If you convince me you're good enough. I don't like bottoming much, personally." Having sad this, he pulled Ichigo's clothing off his shoulders and began to suck on his chest.

Ichigo gave a muffled cry, biting his finger to hold back. Shinji's blood was running hot, breathing in Ichigo's scent as he kissed his chest. Unfortunately he smelled something else as he did.

Shinji rose for a moment and stared down at Ichigo. "I could be wrong," he said, trying not to sound angry. "But I could swear there's more than one person's reiatsu on you, Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked up at him and then he blushed, putting a hand over his eyes. "It was…Byakuya's idea…" he murmured.

Shinji gritted his teeth. "What was?"

"He and Renji both…"

Shinji's eyes widened. He tore off the remainder of Ichigo's clothes, against only mild protest, and spread his thighs far apart. Ichigo was obviously inexperienced, because he whimpered and covered his package with his hands, embarrassed.

Shinji tried to remain calm as he looked at Ichigo's slightly red hole, and slowly stuck his finger inside. Ichigo moaned, removing one hand from his parts to cover his face. Slowly, Shinji drew his finger back out. Sure enough, it came away with dripping, white fluid. Shinji's hand trembled as he rubbed it between his fingers. From the reiatsu, he could tell it was Renji's.

"Kuchiki didn't come inside you?" he demanded, with soft anger.

Ichigo shook his head, still hiding his face with embarrassment.

"Did he do anything else to you?"

Ichigo trembled, but eventually said, "Just…my mouth…"

Hirako clenched his fists. Then he suddenly snatched Ichigo up in his arms. Ichigo yelped in surprise, but he didn't fight him.

"Hirako…" he said in confusion. "What's the matter? What are you…"

Shinji took him into the bathroom, and gently deposited him in the tub, then turned on the shower while they were both inside it. They both jumped a bit at the initial coldness of the water, then Shinji began ravaging Ichigo with kisses again. Ichigo moaned against his lips. Shinji then removed his own clothes, now sopping wet, and moved his hands over Ichigo's body without breaking the kiss.

Finally Ichigo regained his breath and murmured softly, "Hirako…why…"

"Shut up," Shinji growled, and stole another kiss from him, this time, licking the roof of his mouth as his lips left him. "I'm getting their scent off you."

Ichigo shivered, but his body was nicely reacting to Shinji's affections. Once they were both undressed, Ichigo starting holding on to Shinji as they kissed. "Hirako…" he murmured.

Shinji caressed Ichigo's body with care, noting all the places where Ichigo had gained muscle. He had to hold back from kissing every single one. Then he kissed Ichigo's neck briefly and said, "Turn around."

Ichigo blushed, his eyes hazy with lust, and placed his hands on the back wall. Amid the flowing water, Hirako knelt down in front of Ichigo's ass. He squeezed it evocatively, causing Ichigo to tremble and moan. Then he parted Ichigo's cheeks to get a better look at his hole. He cursed. It wasn't torn, but it was red. It must have stung when Renji came in him. Much though he had no desire to lick Renji's cum, he knew delicacy was necessary, so he softly licked Ichigo's hole.

Ichigo's hands slid down the wall as he moaned. He looked back lustily to see Shinji's face as he did this, blushing but observant. Hirako dug his tongue around inside of him, causing sweet moans and making Ichigo's hips tremble. When he had removed as much as he could that way, he stood and kissed the back of Ichigo's neck, while mildly massaging his entrance with his fingers. Ichigo's eyes were closed and he was panting. Obviously he wasn't in any pain, so Shinji continued.

He reached for a bottle of moisturizing body wash, which he brought with him from the human world, and started to massage Ichigo's back.

"Ahh…" Ichigo sighed. "That feels good, Hirako…"

Shinji blushed a bit, enjoying the sensation of Ichigo's muscles beneath his hands. But he was amazed at Ichigo's receptiveness. He always pegged him for a bit of a prude.

"Say, Ichigo," Shinji murmured, moving his soapy touch around to Ichigo's chest. "How come you're so embarrassed around women, but you're fine now?"

Ichigo's eyes opened and he blushed. "Well…I don't know. Because we're both men? Maybe…" Then he pouted. "And I'm not always embarrassed."

Shinji chuckled. "No, only when you're reminded that they have breasts."

"Shut up!"

Shinji was happy enough to comply, not wanting to waste any time that he could be spending inside Ichigo's tight ass. He hurried his actions of cleaning Ichigo's body. Then, with one soapy hand, he started massaging Ichigo's hole again. Ichigo gasped, and his hips moved gently to meet Shinji's touch.

"This might sting a bit," he mumbled. "But I can't stand thinking someone else had you before me, even if it's true."

Ichigo briefly looked back in surprise, then Shinji's fingers entered him one at a time, and he trembled and bit back a small amount of pain. After a few moments, Ichigo's body started to relax, and Shinji was able to clean out his insides. This done, he made sure to rinse out all the soap, and blushed a bit as he was able to see inside Ichigo briefly. Then he turned off the tap.

Without bothering to dry off, Shinji silently led Ichigo to his bed. They kissed some more, then Shinji got up briefly to rummage around inside his cupboards. He returned with a bottle of lube and set it on the bedside table. Then he smirked and sat down behind Ichigo, pulling him inside his lap. This was one of Shinji's favorite positions.

Ichigo's body temperature had started to rise again, and his cock was twitching. Shinji felt up his chest as he took his time kissing his neck, and this time all he could smell was Ichigo and soap. Some of his anger from before settled down. It was at this point that, at the back of his mind, he started to wonder why the hell he cared so much who Ichigo slept with. He slowly began to give some affection to Ichigo's cock. Ichigo let his head fall back against Shinji's shoulder, moaning appreciatively.

Shinji thoroughly enjoyed this for a while, then he picked up the lube. He turned over the bottle and let it drip down all of Ichigo's parts. Ichigo shivered, his voice growing louder. Shinji smirked; he loved noisy men. He rubbed the lube all over Ichigo's cock and balls, then massaged it generously into his hole. Ichigo's hips were starting to twitch involuntarily. Because of him having been stretched earlier in the day, Shinji was easily able to get two fingers in. He had just inserted a third when there was a cacophonous noise, and the door to his bedroom burst open.

"ICHIGO!" A grinning Zaraki Kenpachi stormed in, looking around. He stopped. He took in the scene before him.

Ichigo and Shinji were both shocked into silence.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo murmured. Then he covered his bright red face with a whine. Shinji growled.

"Zaraki!" he roared. "What the hell are you doing here?! No don't answer, just get the fuck out!"

Zaraki eyed them idly for a moment. Then a wicked grin crept across his scarred face. "Heh. Well what do you know. I just felt Ichigo's reiatsu so I followed it, thinking I'd get a fight out of it, but…heh." To Shinji's dismay, he then knelt down in front of them, eyeing Shinji's fingers inside Ichigo. "So Ichigo likes cocks, huh? You shoulda told me sooner, haha."

With that, he gripped Ichigo's cock, which had started to wither upon his entrance. Ichigo gasped, and with Zaraki's touch, it started to harden again. Shinji gritted his teeth. "You bastard, Zaraki. Can you not see that we're busy?"

"Hm?" Zaraki grunted. He was still powerfully stroking Ichigo's cock, causing Ichigo to twitch and moan. "Looks like Ichigo doesn't mind."

"I fucking mind!"

Zaraki suddenly swallowed Ichigo's cock, easily fitting the whole thing in his mouth.

"Aahh!" Ichigo cried. He wrapped his hands around Zaraki's head. "Ahh…Kenpachi…!" he moaned sweetly.

Shinji stared at this for a while. He snarled. "Son of a bitch," he grumbled. "I'm not touching your cock, Zaraki."

Zaraki briefly removed Ichigo's cock from his mouth with a smirk. "You're not my type. If you did that, I'd cut your hand off." Then he swallowed Ichigo again. He seemed to be doing this for fun, rather than for Ichigo's benefit. He wasn't moving much, just licking and sucking. But Ichigo wasn't complaining.

Shinji reluctantly resumed his task of widening Ichigo's hole. Ichigo had started shuddering, seemingly loosing himself in all the stimulation. Abruptly, Ichigo reached his hand up. He touched Shinji's cheek. Shinji's heart jumped into his throat.

Barely holding back his moans Ichigo said, "Hirako…can I suck you?"

Shinji felt himself blushing, and his cock hardening against Ichigo's hips. He tried to look nonchalant as he said, "I suppose."

They changed positions, Shinji lying back diagonally from Ichigo, who turned on his side so he could suck Shinji while Zaraki was still sucking him. Ichigo was moaning as he licked the tip of Shinji's cock. Shinji sighed pleasantly, letting his head fall back as he supported his weight on his elbows.

Suddenly, Ichigo cried out. Shinji looked down worriedly, seeing that Zaraki had started finger-fucking Ichigo. He growled. I'll get him back for this, he vowed to himself. Ichigo continued to suck Shinji in spite of all he was feeling; he seemed to enjoy it. Shinji found himself blushing again. Ichigo's drool was dripping down his balls in a very pleasant way. Then, Shinji looked down again as he felt something strange.

Without warning, Ichigo inserted a finger inside him. Shinji gasped. This was trouble. The truth was, the reason he didn't like being the bottom was not that he didn't feel good. Quite the opposite. Shinji liked being the dominant partner, but when he was being fucked, he lost the ability to control the situation, becoming instead a mewling kitten. Thus, he was slightly panicked when Ichigo started to finger him, knowing that soon he wouldn't be able to resist wanting more.

"Ah…Ichigo," he murmured. "That's…not fair…"

Ichigo's lusty eyes flicked up to him, gleaming with desire. His attractive face was flushed, and as Shinji watched, he saw his own cock distending Ichigo's cheek. Shinji groaned and put a hand over his eyes.

"Damn it," he murmured. He grabbed the lube and tossed it to Ichigo. "You'd better be a good fuck, Ichigo."

Ichigo stared at him wantonly for a moment, then he swallowed. He bent down, and thrust his tongue inside of Shinji. Shinji bit his lip, holding back a moan. He honestly wished Ichigo wasn't that good, that way he could control himself. Of course, his cock and his ass disagreed with that desire.

Ichigo made lascivious faces and he fucked Shinji with his tongue. Presently, he removed his tongue and poured the lube over Shinji. Shinji shivered. Ichigo slowly inserted one finger inside of him. Shinji breathed through the initial discomfort, although personally it had never been that bad for him. Especially in times like this, when his cock was aching for release and his mind filled with Ichigo. Plus, Ichigo had resumed sucking him off while his fingers explored Shinji's insides.

Shinji had stopped being able to hide his panting by the time Ichigo added a second finger. To make it even harder for him to control himself, Zaraki had apparently found Ichigo's prostate and was teasing it every once in a while as the whim struck him. Ichigo's tongue started lolling out as he tasted Shinji.

Ichigo added a third finger, and it was at this point that his fingers brushed Shinji's prostate. Shinji's hips thrust up involuntarily, and he bit down on his knuckle to keep from crying out. Ichigo stared at him. Without waiting to widen Shinji out any further, he left Zaraki's affections and drove himself into Shinji's ass.

Shinji gasped. Then he panted and gripped Ichigo's shoulders. "Ichigo…you…dick," he murmured. "Be more patient…"

Ichigo breathlessly kissed him and murmured, "Sorry, Hirako. I don't know why…you're so sexy…" He licked the side of Shinji's face like a remorseful puppy. Shinji felt his heart melting.

He held Ichigo close. "Just be gentle," he said.

In reality, Ichigo's sudden entrance had surprised him, but he wasn't feeling any pain in particular. He was just hoping Ichigo would move slowly and them cum fast, so he wouldn't see Shinji coming undone. Unfortunately, something interrupted Shinji's plans.

It was his own fault, in a way, completely forgetting Zaraki Taichou's presence. But Zaraki seemed to have gotten either jealous or bored, because he reminded both of them very plainly that he was still there.

Shinji first saw Ichigo's eyes widen. His cock inside him first softened and then began to go painfully stiff. Ichigo lifted his head, his voice caught in his throat. Then Zaraki slid the final inches in and Ichigo practically screamed, a mix of pain and pleasure. Shinji gaped; Zaraki had entered him from behind without a word, but the most shocking thing was his size. Shinji knew this, not only from the vague shape of the base which he could barely see through Ichigo's legs, but by the very noticeable bulge in Ichigo's stomach. He stared.

He was at a loss for words for a moment, as Ichigo twitched and drooled over him, caught between pleasure and pain. Then he rounded his attention on Zaraki. "Are you crazy?! You're going to kill him!"

Zaraki grinned. "That's not giving Ichigo much credit. If anybody can take me and still enjoy it, I'm sure he can."

Shinji was horrified, but when he looked up, Ichigo had started to look more normal, dully touching his stomach. "Jesus…" he murmured.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?"

He was still breathing heavily. "I…don't know…fuck…he's…filling me up…"

Zaraki chuckled. "What's the verdict, Hirako? Is he still hard?"

Shinji blinked up at him and then flushed, realizing he was right. Not only was Ichigo still hard, but he seemed to have gotten bigger. "You're nuts, Zaraki," Shinji murmured.

"Some might say that's my appeal," Zaraki replied with a wicked grin. Then he drew back, and slowly impaled Ichigo again.

Ichigo was twitching violently, seemingly unable to think for a while. Shinji was starting to get hot just looking at him. Much though he was hating Zaraki at this moment, he was starting to wonder what it felt like to be shafted by that monstrous thing.

Then Ichigo's gasps and moans began to tell him. As Ichigo got used to Zaraki's length, he started weakly moving his hips inside of Shinji. Shinji gasped, biting his lip. But Ichigo's weak thrusts were just the start. After a few minutes of this peaceful fucking, Zaraki chuckled to himself and decided to change the pace.

He pounded Ichigo hard once. Ichigo threw back his head with a gasp. Unfortunately for Shinji, the reverberation from that thrust also slammed Ichigo's cock inside him, hard. He trembled and tried desperately to hold back his voice. But another thrust came, and now Shinji and Ichigo both yelled loudly.

"Aahhh…ahh…Hirako…" Ichigo murmured, dully. Shinji could see a small trail of drool coming out the corner of his mouth.

Shinji was losing control. "Ichigo…" he murmured. Then he bit back his pride. "Damn it…fuck me harder…"

Ichigo stared at him, but then a thrust from Zaraki made him lose coherent thought. "Ahhh…ahhh!" he cried. "It feels too good…I'm going crazy…Kenpachi…"

Zaraki chuckled. He grabbed Ichigo by the neck and spoke in his ear. "That'll teach you to say another man's name while my dick is inside you," he said, then sank his teeth into Ichigo's neck.

Shinji was started to get frustrated. "You ass, Zaraki…" he murmured. "I want to cum…"

Zaraki observed him for a moment, absently moving his hips as he did. He smirked. "Okay then."

"Okay then?" Shinji murmured in confusion. What was okay?

Zaraki whispered something in Ichigo's ear, which caused his whole body to tense up as he moaned slightly. Then Zaraki got a firm grip on his hips, and started slamming his cock inside him over and over.

Ichigo was losing it, barely managing to stay conscious from all the stimulation. Shinji would have been mesmerized by this dull, lustfull expression on Ichigo's face, but he had no more room for coherent thought. Somehow, though he couldn't imagine how he could have done this on purpose, Zaraki was fucking Ichigo at such an angle to where Ichigo's rock-hard cock was pounding Shinji's prostate on every thrust.

Shinji screamed his pleasure, covering his eyes with his hands because that was the only way he could hide it. The rest of his body was awash with lust, and he only wished that it was just Ichigo causing him all this pleasure. True to his own expectations, it only took about two minutes of this before…

"Aaaahh!" Shinji cried, arching his back and gripping onto Ichigo's hips with his fingers. His own cum sprayed his chest liberally, as Ichigo and Zaraki both paused to let him finish. He breathed in gasps for long afterward. He gazed down at his own, spent cock, Ichigo's cock still shoved deep inside him, and the faint trace of pressure on the inside of Ichigo's stomach. His body continued to twitch against his will.

"Hi…hirako…" Ichigo mumbled, reaching out to touch his face.

Before he could, Zaraki started pounding Ichigo again. Ichigo's voice had become desperate, and even though Shinji wished he was the one causing these expressions, he couldn't stop looking at Ichigo. Plus, he was still feeling the pleasure of Ichigo thrusts inside him, and was still moaning a bit himself.

Ichigo started mumbling incoherently, out of which Shinji could only pick up Zaraki's name. Then Shinji happened to glance at Zaraki, and he could swear he saw an evil idea creeping into his thoughts. All of a sudden, Zaraki removed his hands which had been holding onto Ichigo's arms from behind, and placed them on Shinji's hips.

Shinji gasped, psychologically disgusted that Zaraki was touching him, but still very excited physically, especially from the sheer size of Zaraki's hands, which could almost have encircled his whole waist. He caught Zaraki's eye, as the other man grinned down at him. He had a bad feeling.

Zaraki's hands tightened on his waist, and at the same time that he was thrusting forward, he yanked Shinji toward his own waist so that Ichigo was caught in the middle. Ichigo gasped, looking panicked by the sheer amount of sensation. Even Shinji had to moan.

Zaraki chuckled and performed this move five or six more times, then said to Ichigo, "How's that? You held out pretty long. You must be gagging to cum by now."

Ichigo moaned with a blank look on his face, too much in pleasure to even respond.

"Go ahead and cum. Fill up this guy's ass while I'm filling up yours."

Ichigo's eyes widened. Just from these words, he gasped, began to twitch, and then Shinji felt Ichigo's hot cum flowing into him. He let out one last trembling moan. Ichigo twitched above him, utterly overtaken by the feelings still coursing through him. Both he and Shinji were totally drained, and in that brief moment they both forgot about Zaraki once again.

He chuckled. "Good work," he said, and at that moment Ichigo met Shinji's eyes with a trace of panic.

Zaraki grabbed both of Ichigo's arms again like reins, making the angle, if possible, even deeper. Ichigo's voice rang out, and Shinji tried not to get turned on by this incredible scene. Ichigo's cock was still hard inside him. He clutched his chest, trying to stay calm.

Luckily, Zaraki had already been close by the time Ichigo came. He pounded Ichigo's ass hard for only about a minute, and then grasped Ichigo around the middle and poured his cum inside him. As Ichigo twitched and moaned helplessly, Zaraki sighed pleasantly. Finally, he gave in and slipped out of Ichigo. After him, since Ichigo's hole was nice and wide now, dripped a huge amount of cum. Ichigo remained there for only a moment, twitching. Eventually, he collapsed on top of Shinji. Shinji closed his eyes, feeling suddenly exhausted.

Zaraki, who'd remained fully clothed the whole time, used one of Shinji's tissues to wipe his cock and then stood and fixed his shihakusho as if nothing had happened. He grinned down at the pair, who were still in the throes of sex-induced comas.

"I guess you won't be interested in a fight today, Ichigo. But your ass is the best. Come and find me any time. Oh, you weren't a major turn-off either, overbite," Zaraki added, laughing.

If Shinji had had a scrap of energy, he would have made a real attempt on Zaraki's life at that point. Instead, he merely grumbled. "I fucking hate you. Go and kill something already."

Zaraki laughed from his belly and then strolled out.

It was a few moments before Ichigo stirred on top of Shinji. Shinji suddenly felt horrible that he'd allowed Zaraki to do that to an amateur. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Ichigo sighed, heavily, still not ready to get up yet. "Sort of," he murmured.

"Does it hurt?"

Ichigo considered for a moment. "Kind of numb. But it's not that."

Shinji frowned. "It's not? What is it, then?"

Ichigo slowly rose up on his elbows and he met Shinji's gaze with a slightly troubled expression. And then he said, "Thing is…based on what just happened, I'm still not sure if I'm a pitcher or a catcher."

Shinji blinked. Seconds ticked by. Then he covered his face with an exhausted sigh. "Why am I surprised? I guess Zaraki was right, you're pretty durable."

"Well, I try." Ichigo yawned a bit, and then nestled himself back into a comfortable position on top of Shinji. "Sorry, I'm going to fall asleep in a second. If you don't want me here, you're going to have to move me yourself."

Shinji closed his eyes. "Even if I didn't, I don't think I'm going anywhere for a while either."

"Okay," Ichigo said, starting to sound sleepy. "Hey. Thanks for the lesson."

Shinji raised an eyebrow a bit, his eyes still closed. Well, he wasn't thrilled with that phrasing, but he was much too tired to argue. "Sure."


	9. Kyouraku and Ukitake 2

Kyouraku and Ukitake 2

Ukitake Juushiro had no idea how to face Kyouraku again. It was true, Kyouraku was indeed a heavy sleeper, but instead of waking him up, Juushiro had gone and done some very naughty things to Hitsugaya Taichou. And even though Hitsugaya seemed amenable, Juushiro had not been lucid at the time, otherwise he would never have done that to someone who even looks remotely like a child. There was another problem…

Though he had not had another attack since then, he had been spending even more time than usual with Kyouraku. Or rather Kyouraku had been seeking him out. It almost seemed that every free moment he had – which, being Kyouraku, was a lot – he tried to spend with Juushiro. Maybe he was keeping an eye on him, trying to make sure he didn't have an attack where people could see. Or maybe…no, Juushiro stopped that line of thinking. Kyouraku was quite clearly straight, and whatever his reasons were for having this arrangement with Juushiro, it had nothing to do with his sexuality.

However therein lied the root of Juushiro's problem. He had known, or at least suspected for most of his life that he was bisexual. He just didn't have that much experience with men. What he had failed to admit to himself until recently was the reason for that. Specifically, that there was no one he loved more than Kyouraku Shunsui. Never had been. The title of "best friend" was an easy way for his brain to accept the fact that when he woke up in the morning, the face he most desired to see was Kyouraku's.

Now that he had expressed this desire physically, he was having more and more difficulty denying his desire to be everything to Kyouraku. Friend, confidant, brother in arms, and lover. However, there were few greater examples of overactive heterosexuality than Kyouraku Shunsui. Kyouraku would never be his in that way. With their current ambiguous relationship, Juushiro couldn't imagine how he was ever going to overcome these feelings.

One evening, they sat together watching the fireflies on a grassy hill just outside the Seireitei. Kyouraku was the picture of relaxation, arms folded behind his head as he lay back in the grass with one leg folded over the other. Juushiro sat beside him, simply enjoying his company.

Then it was Kyouraku who said, "How are you feeling, Ukitake?"

Juushiro blinked and then smiled down at him. "Fine. No problems today."

Kyouraku smiled in return. "You haven't had an attack in a while, huh?"

"Nope," Juushiro said, hoping his smile had not become awkward.

"Well, that's good. You know…you can come to me anyway. If you're not having an attack, I mean."

Juushiro froze. What did that mean? "Huh?"

Kyouraku chuckled and poked him in the ribs, causing him to wither to one side like a punctured balloon. "You don't have to be coy with me, Ukitake. I know you've got a fairly high sex drive, and I've stopped hearing rumors about you and local girls."

Juushiro blushed. "I don't do that…"

"It's fine, it's fine, I'm not judging you. But listen, I'm not with anyone right now either, so it's no big deal, right?"

No big deal?

Juushiro lowered his gaze. He'd just worked out why Kyouraku had been spending so much time with him lately. "Um…no, Kyouraku."

"Hm?"

He hid the pain in his heart before he continued. "Thank you, but no…the truth is, I don't really like doing it with men."

Kyouraku went completely still. His trademark smirk was gone.

"Anyway…" He turned to him and smiled as pleasantly as he could. "It's getting late. We'd better head back."

Kyouraku didn't move for a moment. "I see…" he said. Then he sat up and smiled back at Juushiro. Was he imagining things? Did Kyouraku look like he was in pain? "All right. Let's go home."

From then on, Juushiro saw less and less of Kyouraku. At first, it seemed as though nothing had changed. But Kyouraku was seeking him out during less of his free time. Their interactions at work were still the same, but they rarely saw each other outside. Juushiro was upset at first, thinking that he'd hurt Kyouraku's feelings, but then he remembered why he'd said those things.

When Kyouraku said those words, "I'm not with anyone right now either, so it's no big deal, right?" Juushiro realized why Kyouraku had agreed to this arrangement in the first place. Because he didn't have anyone, because he wanted sex, and because he figured that with Juushiro it would be easy. As conflicted as he had been up until that point, he couldn't possibly continue this relationship with Kyouraku after realizing that. But it still hurt.

After a couple of weeks of this, though, Juushiro's guilt gave in, and he decided he should apologize to Kyouraku for being so blunt. No matter what, he didn't want to lose their friendship. He also decided that, if it was necessary, he would tell Kyouraku his feelings. He knew that Kyouraku was not the sort of petty man who would break up a friendship over something like that, and it might clear the air between them. So he told himself that if it came up, and if it was necessary, he would tell him.

He went to the 8th division barracks that night and knocked on the door of the captain's quarters. No one answered. He sensed Kyouraku's reiatsu inside, so when he saw the door was unlocked, he let himself in.

"Kyou-" Ukitake stopped. Kyouraku was not alone.

He was laying in his bed, his kimono slipping off his shoulders, and sitting in his lap was a half-naked young woman. She screeched.

"Who are you?! Get out!"

"Ukitake…" Kyouraku mumbled, with a shocked look.

Juushiro's heart leapt into his throat and he whirled away, slamming the door behind him. He ran away from there, unable to catch his breath. Eventually, he slid to the ground in an empty street and covered his face with his hands. How stupid could he be? He'd just been shown exactly what his worth was to Kyouraku Shunsui. Less than some nameless woman. He felt a sob rising up in his throat, and warm wetness dripped into his hands.

Then, suddenly, a presence appeared before him. He gasped. Kyouraku, still wearing a lounge kimono that was barely hanging off his shoulders, had used his shunpo to reach him. Without a word, he grabbed up Juushiro in his arms, and with another shunpo, they arrived back in his bedroom. Juushiro was in shock, looking around, but the woman was gone. Kyouraku set him down on the bed, then closed and locked the door.

He faced Juushiro. "Shiro-chan," he said, gently. "I didn't mean for you to see that. If I'd known you were coming I wouldn't have called her."

Juushiro felt a chill. Was he assuming Juushiro was going to sleep with him? "I'm the one at fault, you shouldn't have sent her away."

Kyouraku gave a difficult smile. "I only just met her. There's no way she's more important than my Shiro-chan."

Juushiro blushed. Did he mean that? "That's nice," he said, softly. "But I'm just your friend. You see me every day. She might not come back again after this."

Kyouraku didn't appear to be listening. He knelt in front of Juushiro. Gently, he touched Juushiro's cheek with his thumb, wiping away the remnants of a tear. Juushiro closed his eyes, unable to hide his frailty any more.

"Shiro-chan," he said, softly. "Why were you crying?" Then he chuckled a little. "Sorry, you still are."

Juushiro rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, also trying to hide his face from Kyouraku. "It's not important," he murmured.

Kyouraku became serious. "Please tell me."

Juushiro sobbed and then shook his head. "I came here to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?"

Juushiro blinked. "Aren't you mad at me?"

"Hm? Why?"

"Well…for saying I didn't like men…or something…"

Kyouraku gave an uncomfortable laugh. "Well that wouldn't make me mad at you, you goof. I thought you didn't want to see me…well, frankly because I thought you didn't like my skills in bed. And to be very honest, our young miss who just left was giving me a refresher course." He laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "It had been a while, you see, so I wasn't very confident."

Juushiro's eyes widened. "You mean you were using her…to brush up your skills…for me?"

Kyouraku shrugged with a smile.

Juushiro blushed heavily for a moment, then he sighed, putting his head in his hand. "You are a strange one. If you can get girls so easily, why would you want to have sex with me so badly?"

At that, Kyouraku's smile faded. Didn't go away, but faded just a bit. He glanced away for a moment with that same complicated expression, even though he was smiling, and Juushiro was sure he saw a trace of pain there. "It…doesn't really matter. But if you really don't like it, then I guess it can't be helped. You can still feel free to call me, though, if you don't find anybody else."

With that, Kyouraku rose, and started fixing his kimono with his back to him.

Juushiro felt strangely sad as Kyouraku said this. Why did he have that pained expression again? "Can't you tell me?" he asked, softly.

Kyouraku stopped for a moment. Then he laughed. "Nope, 'fraid not."

Juushiro swallowed, gathering up his courage. "If I tell you why I was crying, then will you tell me?"

Kyouraku turned to look at him in surprise. He smiled gently. He knelt down in front of Juushiro again and nodded.

Juushiro took a deep breath. Even though he knew Kyouraku wouldn't hate him, it was still scary. "The reason I was crying, and the reason I told you I don't like sleeping with men, are both the same actually." Juushiro felt more tears running softly down his face, but he continued. "I know…this doesn't interest you at all, and if anything will gross you out, but the truth is…a long time before I attacked you that time, long enough that I don't even remember when it started, I've been in love with you."

Kyouraku sat wide-eyed and silent in front of him.

Juushiro wiped away some of his tears, feeling already much relieved. "That's why I suggested we stop the…sex therapy. It was getting hard for me not to want more from you. So…well, there you go. Your turn. Why do you want to sleep with me when you can have women whenever you want?"

Kyouraku was still sitting in shock, and Juushiro feared he had chosen the wrong moment to be honest. He lowered his gaze, preparing himself for the fact that Kyouraku might be less accepting than he thought.

But slowly, Kyouraku began to smile. "Love, huh?"

Juushiro frowned. "Yes…"

"Love," Kyouraku repeated, his grin growing.

"Yes…"

Kyouraku laughed. "Love, huh? So that's what it is."

Juushiro was getting nervous at how much Kyouraku was laughing, but then Kyouraku took his face in his hands. "That's what it is," he murmured, and then he captured Juushiro's mouth in a kiss.

"Mm!" Juushiro objected, utterly confused.

Kyouraku broke the kiss to smile at him, his forehead pressed against Juushiro's. "I love you," he murmured. "That's what it is."

Juushiro's mouth fell open, as he blushed up to his ears. "Wh-…what? Kyouraku, I'm serious, that's not funny."

"It's not meant to be," Kyouraku's smile faded and he stared him hard in the eyes. Then he kissed his cheek, causing a pleasant aching in Juushiro's chest. "I felt a warmness for you for a while. More than that, I feel better around you than around anyone else. Just didn't know what to call it. Love, huh? I like that." Kyouraku held him close and kissed him till he lost his breath. "Ukitake," he said, against his lips. "You know, we still haven't gone all the way. How about it?"

Juushiro was still reeling from Kyouraku's confession. He trembled for a moment, trying to catch up. Then he grasped Kyouraku tightly against him. "Kyouraku…"

Kyouraku kissed him again, his tongue eliciting extraordinary amounts of sensation. Juushiro melted into his touch, his heart pounding in his ears. Was this real? Kyouraku pushed him down onto the bed, easily disrobing both of them while driving Juushiro crazy with kisses. Juushiro was especially happy because even while they were kissing, Kyouraku's smile rarely left his face.

For a moment, they lay naked together and merely watched one another. Kyouraku's smile faded as he brushed some of Juushiro's hair out of his face. "Shiro…you're so beautiful…" he said.

Juushiro felt more tears falling, but Kyouraku pulled him closer and kissed them away. "Sh-…shunsui…" Juushiro murmured.

"He he," Kyouraku laughed delightedly. Then he kissed him again.

Kyouraku sat up for a moment, gazing at Juushiro's body. He caressed his shoulder, then his neck, then his chest. Kyouraku ran his hands along Juushiro's skin and he burned with passion everywhere they touched. Kyouraku's tough, calloused fingers were somehow both erotic and tender. Juushiro could not believe how excited he was getting just from touching.

He realized this was their first time together when he wasn't having an attack. It made him blush. It was truly him, not his alter ego or any intoxicated version of himself, that Kyouraku was about to make love to.

Kyouraku's fingers seemed to caress every inch of his body…except his sensitive places. His fingers would come within centimeters of his nipple, and then continue past it. His hand would crawl up the inside of his thigh, but at last moment turn away. Juushiro soon realized he was doing it on purpose, but was in too much pleasure to tell him to move on. However, everyone has his limits. After several minutes of this, Juushiro whined.

"Shunsui…enough! Please, touch me properly…"

Kyouraku looked up at him with a bit of surprise. Then he grinned disarmingly. "Oh? Too bad, I was having fun."

Juushiro whimpered. "It hurts…" he murmured.

Kyouraku's grin faded.

Then Juushiro covered his face with his hands as he said, "I'm too hard…it hurts…"

Kyouraku blinked. Then he gave his trademark soft chuckle. "So I see," he said, interestedly. He lightly ran his finger up Juushiro's rock-hard length.

Juushiro cried out and nearly came.

"So let me ask you this, Shiro. How do you want to cum this time? Don't worry, by the way, I'll make you cum many times tonight." Juushiro's face went red. "In my hand? In my mouth? Or do you want to hold out until I'm inside you?" He grinned. "I'm your knight in shining armor, Shiro. Your wish is my command."

Juushiro hid his face in shame, feeling the heat from his cheeks on his hands. "…-side me…"

"Hm?"

He met Kyouraku's gaze and hesitantly reached his hands out to him. "Please…come inside me…hurry…"

He saw Kyouraku swallow. In a voice that broke a bit, he murmured, "Aren't you laying on the sexiness a bit thick, there, Ukitake?"

"Shunsui…"

Kyouraku smiled. "Yes, sir."

Kyouraku reached under his bed and produced a bottle of lube. With it, he coated Juushiro's entrance, and unhesitatingly stuck his finger inside.

"Mm," Juushiro murmured. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

Kyouraku slowly began to flex and move his finger inside him, and Juushiro found this weirdly pleasurable. It was different from sensations he felt on his dick, more like a mix between his dick and his mouth. Even thinking about this made him blush. But nevertheless, the more Kyouraku's finger moved inside him, the more intense the feeling became.

He let Kyouraku slowly work his way up to three fingers, but as Kyouraku finally got all three inside up to the knuckle, he brushed up against a place that almost made Juushiro lose control.

"Ahh!" he cried, arching his back achingly against the bed.

Suddenly, Kyouraku reached up to lift the back of Juushiro's head and slam their lips together. Juushiro moaned against his lips, unable to stop his body's trembling and intermittent twitching. He had never known Kyouraku could be so passionate. His heart ached with longing, his body falling deeper into Kyouraku's embrace.

"Ukitake," Kyouraku said with unaccustomed seriousness, while also forgetting his own suggestion about their names. "I'm going to put it in."

Juushiro shivered with desire. He nodded.

He felt a brief emptiness as Kyouraku removed his fingers. Next a deep pressure against his entrance. He swallowed, closing his eyes in anticipation of pain. Then he happened to look up, and saw the restrained pleasure and discomfort on Kyouraku's face. The man he loved with such a delicious expression, it was almost more than his heart could take. He closed his eyes again, and this time opened his heart. He would take everything this man had to give him.

"Nh," Kyouraku grunted, and the tip entered him.

Juushiro gritted his teeth against a moment of pain, but strangely it faded quickly into a numb and pleasurable sensation. He was panting heavily. Even though it still hurt a little, he wanted more. In a moment of shamelessness brought on by desire, he slowly moved his hands to Kyouraku's hips, and pulled him closer.

Both men groaned as Kyouraku slid further inside. Then Juushiro realized he was panting too. Kyouraku collapsed for a moment against his chest, breathing hard. "Ukitake," he murmured. He smirked hesitantly. "It's hard enough to hold back. Don't tempt me any further…" Kyouraku looked up at him with a grin. "Or you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

Juushiro moaned. "Ah…Kyouraku…I want more…"

Kyouraku blushed and then he chuckled. "Well, I warned you."

Kyouraku slammed his full length inside him. Juushiro cried out and threw back his head, lost in a mix of pain and pleasure. Yet despite what he said, Kyouraku still moved fairly slowly at first, though it must be said he did so with conviction. Juushiro felt like he was losing himself, crying out in lust, and pain, and sweet hotness. He could not describe the pleasure he was feeling, both inside and out. Kyouraku was his destined match, he had no doubt about that.

Gradually, Kyouraku increased the pace, and now Juushiro's cries were undoubtedly loud enough to be heard in other parts of the barracks.

"Ukitake," he said, and covered Juushiro's mouth with his own. Then there was a strange quietness about him as their lips parted and he murmured, "Save those cries for me alone." He chuckled again. "I never realized, but apparently I'm dreadfully jealous."

Juushiro moaned softly, biting his lip. Kyouraku moved inside him again and deeply kissed his neck. He felt Kyouraku's force increase even more, and inside him his cock pressed against that extremely sensitive spot over and over. Juushiro's resistence was slipping away as his burning pleasure built. Kyouraku let out a grunt, and suddenly clasped Juushiro's face in his hand and kissed him desperately. Juushiro could no longer hold back his voice as pleasure swept across his body, and finally his fingers dug into Kyouraku's back and his hips twitched violently, and he came harder than he ever remembered all over his own chest.

Kyouraku's lips parted from his own with a soft noise. Juushiro's hole was twitching and squeezing down on him, and whatever control he had now slipped away. With two more thrusts, he buried himself deep inside his friend and filled him up with cum. Juushiro trembled yet again, but his voice had drained away, and presently he fell back against the sheets, breathing heavily. Kyouraku slowly lowered his body over him, though kept his weight off of Juushiro's chest by propping himself on an elbow which he hooked under Juushiro's shoulder. Juushiro didn't notice until later, but he realized that even at a time like this, Kyouraku was thinking of his illness.

"Ahh," he sighed, and smiled. He met Juushiro's soft gaze. "I wanted to give you a bit more, handsome man. I guess you're too much for me."

Juushiro felt a little tearful, but he tried to smile too. He slowly slipped his arms around Kyouraku's neck. For a time he said nothing at all. Kyouraku's arms wrapped around him sweetly, though he still kept part of his weight off him, and he rested his curly head in the hollow of Juushiro's neck.

"It's worse than I thought," Juushiro said at length.

Suddenly Kyouraku's head snapped up and he looked down at him in horror. "Are you serious?"

Juushiro couldn't resist a chuckle. "That's not what I mean." Kyouraku relaxed a little, but not very much, apparently still concerned about his performance. "I mean this ache that I have for you." His voice softened even further, and he leaned his head demurely away. "Much though my feelings for your have always been strong, after being with you like this, I…I don't think…" A single tear ran down his cheek. "…that I can ever be apart from you again."

He happened to glance at Kyouraku's face to find it more honest than he had seen it before. It held a trace of pain and a trace of happiness, and Juushiro only faintly realized at the time that that's what love looked like. Kyouraku bent down, clasped Juushiro's cheek gently in his large hand and pressed a kiss to the corner of Juushiro's eye, where his tear had fallen.

He smiled hesitantly. "In that case, I guess I'll just have to be with you forever. How about that?"

Juushiro's eyes stung again, and he helpnessly clung to Kyouraku. Happiness filled him up, and didn't seem likely to leave him any time soon.


	10. Aizen and Grimmjow

Story 10

Aizen and Grimmjow

Kurosaki Ichigo once remarked that all he felt in the blade of Aizen Sousuke was loneliness. He was the first one to ever notice; and it was at the moment of Aizen's defeat. Someone who has never known loneliness can never understand the loneliness of being thought to be something one is not. The loneliness of no one understanding one's pain. Because when that pain is not shared, it continues to grow, until it warps all other emotions and eventually drives one to violence and perversion.

Aizen Sousuke never thought of himself this way. He found it laughable that no one noticed how powerful he was, or that the personality he showed them was nothing more than a façade. And he would never admit to the empty feeling that filled him up as each day went by, as if he were slowly becoming a hollow while still living. He would never admit to this, because admitting its existence seemed that it would make it real. So he smiled.

And on his journey to the very pinnacle of power, he came to know several individuals whom he himself took part in creating. To them, he was able to show many things which he did not care to show to others.

The first who caught his attention, and was at the same time often the object of his ire, was a formerly panther-like Vasto Lorde, called Grimmjow Jaggerjack. When Grimmjow became aware of Aizen's strength, he submitted to him completely. However, complete submission to Aizen and complete submission to Grimmjow meant two different things. Aizen would tell Grimmjow to do something, and he would start to do it and end up doing what he wanted anyway. That was not what Aizen called submission.

Then there was Grimmjow's polar opposite, Ulquiorra Shifer. In all aspects but one, Ulquiorra was among Aizen's most loyal, dutiful, and most importantly intelligent and capable subordinates. His defect, if he had one, was his coldness. Something in his heart was missing, and because of that he occasionally did things that Aizen did not like; for example Aizen pretended not to know about Ulquiorra's additional level of _resurreccion_. The fact that he hid it in itself displeased him.

Most importantly, there was Coyote Stark. But like Ulquiorra, there was much that Stark held back from everyone. It was this part of him that Aizen desired, for it presented a challenge. There was something else. Stark understood something no one else around Aizen did: what it meant to be truly alone. Stark knew even better than he did. Aizen knew he had to have Stark nearby him from the very first day he met him.

When arrancar swore their loyalty to Aizen individually, they were instructed on one rather strange aspect of Aizen's otherwise impeccable leadership; if they did wrong, one acceptable form of punishment was being taken to Aizen's bed. Not everyone was thrilled with this. But when the choice was that, annihilation, or banishment, most agreed.

The first time Aizen took advantage of this particular bylaw was, unsurprisingly, with Grimmjow. In this particular case, Grimmjow had been ordered to prevent a group of feuding Vasto Lorde from coming to blows. Instead, Grimmjow merely took the best one as his opponent while he let the others kill each other. Not only was Aizen displeased, but he was doubly disappointed because Grimmjow was so powerful; it was no use being powerful and completely irrational. So it was even more important that Grimmjow be put in his place.

It was late evening, not that one could tell with the constant light inside Las Noches, when Aizen summoned Grimmjow to his sleeping quarters.

With his typical rebellious look, Grimmjow entered the room without knocking and closed the door behind him. "Aizen-sama," he said. Though there was no change from his normal voice or expression, Aizen could see, amid his usual anger, a trace of trepidation in his proud blue eyes.

Aizen smiled. "Come in. Have a seat." He indicated the bed which lay behind him.

Grimmjow's expression intensified slightly as he followed Aizen's gaze to the bed. He looked at it for a time. But eventually, either his fear or his loyalty toward Aizen took over, and he approached Aizen and the bed.

"Do you know why you're here, Grimmjow?" Aizen inquired, as Grimmjow sat down. Aizen stood over him, merely smiling.

Grimmjow glanced away. "Because I disobeyed you."

Aizen considered. "Not precisely, no." He placed a hand behind Grimmjow on the bed and forced him to retreat and lay down on his back as he spoke. "I don't believe you intended to disobey me. You are here because you let your ego get in the way of serving me. Do you understand?"

Grimmjow swallowed. "Yes."

Aizen sighed, smiling softly. This was his most dangerous kind of smile. "I don't believe you do."

Slowly, his hand began to roam Grimmjow's exposed chest. The Espada flinched and looked down with a flicker of anger.

"You see, with your type of intelligence, something doesn't really sink in unless it's driven into the body by force."

Aizen gripped Grimmjow's neck and forced him to meet his gaze. Grimmjow's eyes fluttered, and they were filled with something rarely seen there: fear. Aizen leaned down over him and spoke so closely that his breath touched Grimmjow's cheek.

"So I'll drive it into you. As many times as it takes for the lesson to sink in. All right?"

Grimmjow struggled for words. "I…" he murmured.

Aizen chuckled. "Well, I ask you, but it's not as if you have a choice."

Then Aizen's hand abruptly went down Grimmjow's pants. Grimmjow gasped, trying not to show his anger for fear of Aizen's wrath. He grabbed Aizen's upper arms with trembling hands, silently urging him to stop.

Aizen's touch was not as forceful as his personality. He had decided beforehand that it would be more fun to see Grimmjow break down in pleasure than in agony. It would also make Grimmjow more loyal to him in the end. So he moved his hand gently and breathed softly into Grimmjow's ear.

The cat shivered, but soon enough his cock began to react. Grimmjow began panting, his face filled with confusion as if he didn't comprehend how he could be reacting this way. Aizen smirked.

After a few moments, Aizen sensuously licked Grimmjow's neck. The animal gasped through his teeth.

"What is it, Grimmjow?" Aizen asked, speaking softly into his ear. "You look confused. Haven't you ever felt pleasure from another person before?"

He expected a snarling retort. What he got instead was a heavy blush, and a mortified expression as Grimmjow tightly closed his eyes. Aizen raised his eyebrows. Interesting, he thought.

"If that's the case, then all the more reason I should be gentle. This time."

Grimmjow's eyes flew open. He hadn't expected there to be a second time. Neither had Aizen to be honest, but the idea that Grimmjow was a virgin truly intrigued him. He wondered how fast and how far he could make this proud man fall, and soon he was consumed with the idea.

He kissed Grimmjow's neck several times. Then he sank his teeth in and sucked hard. Grimmjow practically leapt, letting out lascivious sounds without his own awareness. His fingernails gripped Aizen's back, threatening to cut through the fabric of Aizen's clothes. Aizen merely smiled and breathed in the scent of Grimmjow's skin. He inserted his tongue in Grimmjow's ear.

Then Grimmjow did something utterly adorable, as he gasped and moaned softly. His hands that had been gripping Aizen's sleeves and back, inadvertently began to pull Aizen closer. He seemed to losing the fight against feeling.

"Grimmjow," Aizen whispered, as he briefly stopped touching Grimmjow. "Give me your hand."

Grimmjow looked at him hesitantly, then lowered one hand from Aizen's back. Aizen turned it over, and placed it over the bulge in his pants. Grimmjow's eyes widened. Aizen merely smirked, as he lightly rolled Grimmjow's hand over his erection.

"Now do it yourself," Aizen said. As he did so, he freed his cock from his trousers.

Grimmjow swallowed, showing a trace of panic. Aizen was loving these innocent reactions from him; it was something he never would have anticipated. Hesitantly, Grimmjow touched Aizen's cock. Aizen waited patiently, as Grimmjow worked up the courage to wrap his hand around it.

"Just like you would do it to yourself," Aizen murmured.

Grimmjow closed his eyes, panting lightly. At first his touch was jerky and awkward, but when Aizen's hand returned to Grimmjow's cock, he began to let go of his embarrassment. His heavy breathing returned. He still had a complicated expression on his face, but he had definitely stopped fighting him.

"Good boy. I'll give you a reward."

Aizen licked Grimmjow's upper lip and then covered his lips in a kiss. Grimmjow moaned against his mouth, obviously confused, and his hand stopped moving.

"Keep your hand moving, or you don't get a reward."

Grimmjow blushed heavily, and Aizen briefly wondered if he would start to fight him here. But Grimmjow's hand began to move again, and so Aizen returned to kissing him. Grimmjow was obviously inexperienced, letting Aizen do most of the work. But when Aizen stuck his tongue deep inside his mouth, he moaned loudly and Aizen felt his cock stiffen. He has a sensitive mouth, Aizen remarked to himself. He teased the inside of Grimmjow's mouth to his contentment.

When he finished, Grimmjow was a mess, completely overtaken by pleasure and starting to forget himself. His eyes were lidded and hazy. A trail of drool dripped out the corner of his mouth. Aizen was very pleased.

Suddenly, he moved off of Grimmjow for a moment, and then straddled him over his chest. Grimmjow watched with trepidation, but he did not fight. Aizen smiled down at him and lifted his chin.

"Your mouth seems almost as sensitive as your cock," Aizen said. "Maybe this is a better reward."

Without waiting for permission, Aizen thrust his cock inside Grimmjow's mouth. The Espada's eyes widened, and he let forth some desperate moans, whether desperate to stop or desperate from pleasure, Aizen didn't much care. Either way, it was extremely exciting.

"Mind those teeth," Aizen said, smiling.

Grimmjow looked up at him with baleful eyes, moaning slightly. Grimmjow really wasn't sure what was going on.

"Start by moving your tongue," Aizen said.

Grimmjow blushed heavily. Then, hesitantly, he began to run his tongue along Aizen's length. Aizen breathed in contentedly. Grimmjow's expression became more lascivious as his tongue became bolder.

"Very good," Aizen said, remarking him affectionately as he touched the side of his face. "Now take it deeply."

Without waiting for a response, Aizen forced his cock deep inside Grimmjow's mouth. The Espada twitched, his eyes widening as he stared up at Aizen. Drool was dripping out of his mouth. Aizen thrust lightly a few times and then began to bang the back of Grimmjow's throat like a machine gun.

Grimmjow moaned loudly, staring up at Aizen in confusion, but when Aizen looked back, he saw Grimmjow's cock dripping precum. He wasn't wrong about him having a sensitive mouth. Aizen didn't stop what he was doing. Instead he grabbed Grimmjow's head in both hands to deepen the angle at which he was face-fucking him. Grimmjow's eyes rolled back, his moans continuing. Then those moans began to build in intensity, Aizen began to feel the inside of Grimmjow's mouth twitching, and in moments, Grimmjow cried out loudly as he sprayed his own chest with cum.

Aizen smiled at this. "My, my," he said, running his hand along Grimmjow's chest. "A very sensitive mouth, then. But it's time we found out about your other hole."

So saying, Aizen grabbed a confused Grimmjow by the waist, flipped him over and raised his ass high so Aizen could look at it. Grimmjow was still a bit confused, but by now he was panting and very malleable. He probably would have done anything Aizen told him. So he barely made a noise when Aizen pulled down his trousers.

"Now, you aren't human, so I don't suppose you really need this, but let's play it safe for now." So saying, Aizen produced a bottle of lube, and with it he coated Grimmjow's entrance.

Grimmjow looked back at him in confusion, but did not stop him. Aizen didn't give him much time to wonder, and slowly inserted his finger inside him. Grimmjow gritted his teeth. Aizen paused at that, his expression just managing to hide his displeasure. Perhaps facing away from Aizen was lessening some of Grimmjow's trepidation, because he seemed to have remembered his pride. Aizen could tell, he was not going to make a sound if he didn't have to.

Aizen's eyes narrowed. But as was his wont, he did not voice his discontent. At least, not directly. Instead, while softly moving his finger inside Grimmjow, he ran the index finger of his other hand against the line between Grimmjow's balls. At one point he stopped at the middle of Grimmjow's taint, and pressed down hard, knowing this would indirectly stimulate his prostate. Grimmjow's whole body convulsed for an instant, and a strangled grunt came out of him. By the time he recovered, he was trembling, and the arms holding up his torso seemed very weak.

Aizen smirked and lightly caressed the area again. Gradually he moved his finger down, over Grimmjow's balls, and slid it gently along his cock. Grimmjow's hips were shaking. Aizen could finally hear his breath start to quicken. Then he took his finger away. He felt Grimmjow relax, and right at that moment, he flicked the tip of Grimmjow's cock hard with his middle finger.

"Ggh!" Grimmjow cried, throwing his head back. And whether he wanted to or not, a slim trail of cum leaked from his cock.

"Grimmjow," Aizen said, in a tone that was dangerously soft. Grimmjow tensed. "Your voice is so pretty. Let me hear it again." Grimmjow glanced back at him, suddenly afraid again. Aizen smiled subtly. They both knew that was not a request.

And yet Aizen also knew that being forced to shame himself was bound to raise Grimmjow's ire. In fact, that was the whole reason for this exercise. To make Grimmjow angry, and then teach him that that anger could never be used against Aizen.

Grimmjow watched Aizen for a time. At length, his eyes narrowed, and his jaw tightened. Aizen smiled. Exactly the wrong response. Yet exactly the one he was looking for. Aizen looked on his subordinate with amusement and a trace of admiration, since one as powerful as he had no need to be annoyed by such petty displays. Finally, he decided to release a fraction of his reiatsu.

Grimmjow's eyes went wide. He began to sweat and pant, and his arms weakened. Slowly, he lost the ability to hold himself up, and his head and chest fell against the mattress. He was panting heavily, eyes wide. Aizen felt a thrill of pleasure from watching him this way. Then Aizen released a fraction more.

Grimmjow went totally still, his eyes now blank. Aizen wasn't sure if he was even conscious anymore. At length, a slim trail of blood trickled from his nose. Aizen smiled again. He skipped two fingers inside him and went right on to three, ignoring Grimmjow's twitching and struggling to breathe. He sealed a bit of his reiatsu, since he wanted Grimmjow conscious for the next part. Grimmjow finally was able to take deep breaths again, although they were fast and panicked. Aizen slowly ran a hand along Grimmjow's spine. Then he shafted him deeply.

"Ngh!" Grimmjow gasped, no doubt in pain. But Aizen knew Grimmjow could take much more than this. And, sadly, Aizen thought to himself, the bullying period was over. Now it was time to bring back Grimmjow's sanity, only to make him lose it again in pleasure.

Aizen gave Grimmjow a moment to acclimatize to having a foreign body inside him, and slowly began to roll his hips against Grimmjow's.

Then, something surprised him. Though he fully expected to have to yank and force pleasure out of Grimmjow, his cat-like espada had relaxed, and started softly moaning. To make sure, Aizen deepened the movement a little.

"Nnahh…" Grimmjow moaned, seemingly still unsure.

Against his will, Aizen felt himself growing harder. He'd never thought he would catch such a cute kitten so easily. Even as he felt Aizen harden, Grimmjow grunted and then breathed out a sigh. Aizen could tell that the pain he had felt was already faded. He smirked a bit. No need to be gentle then.

He slammed his cock into Grimmjow. Suddenly, Grimmjow's normally bratty voice was now sweet and hesitant, and clearly feeling pleasure. Grimmjow's claw-like fingers gripped the sheets, apparently still trying to fight. But Aizen grabbed him around the chest and pulled him up so they were kneeling together. He was fully aware from only touching Grimmjow a little that this action would place a huge amount of pressure on Grimmjow's prostate. The cat wailed and convulsed in Aizen's arms.

For a time, Aizen rolled his hips softly against him, soothing him. Then he said, "This is what submission feels like, Grimmjow. And it's what I expect from you. There. Isn't that better?"

Grimmjow was panting hard, looking conflicted, but eventually he closed his eyes. He murmured haltingly, "Yes…Aizen-sama…"

Aizen grinned. "You're a good boy, Grimmjow. You know I love you."

Then Aizen pounded Grimmjow again. The espada fell more and more deeply into pleasure, and Aizen forgot that he was still giving off more reiatsu than usual. It was having a hypnotic effect on Grimmjow, and his strength was draining fast. Finally, Grimmjow's back arched and his whole body tensed. He filled the room with cries as he had an orgasm that was likely more than his mind could take at that time. He was totally still and silent for a moment, and Aizen could see the light fade in his eyes.

Grimmjow's body went slack in Aizen's arms. Unfortunately, he'd been a bit cuter than Aizen was expecting, so Aizen couldn't just stop there. He let Grimmjow collapse onto the bed, and then turned him over onto his back. Grimmjows eyes were still slightly open, and he may have been mumbling something. But Aizen was thoroughly pleased by this response and continued hammering into Grimmjow. After several minutes, he let his head fall back, and filled Grimmjow's insides with cum.

To his delight, Grimmjow still had his eyes slightly open, although they were totally blank, and he may well have lost consciousness. There was a trail of drool down one side of his mouth, and still a little blood under his nose. His body continued to twitch now and then, and a very faint voice could be heard. Aizen smiled at his cute kitten.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on Grimmjow's forehead. Grimmjow's eyes briefly closed and then opened again, so Aizen could tell he was still conscious.

"How well you've done, Grimmjow. You're going to stay my obedient little kitty, aren't you? And you'll never disobey me again, will you?"

Grimmjow struggled for words for a moment, but was eventually able to mumble, almost unintelligibly, "Yes…Aizen…-sama…"


End file.
